


Let's Play

by Kyra_Zunari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Zunari/pseuds/Kyra_Zunari
Summary: After he destroyed New York, it was no secret, though against the wishes of everyone, that he was kept in the Stark Tower with the Avengers trying to figure out what made him tick. Why he did he what he did. And more importantly, if he was trustworthy enough to let roam under specific terms. I did not desire to be anywhere near this man, but things seemed to go against me, what could I do aside from sit back, do my job, and hopefully never run in to Loki himself.So what happens when you get stuck basically baby sitting the bastard himself, much to your chagrin? You decide it is time to make him understand why his mother enjoyed your company. It was time to play a game of your own, and show him who he was playing with.What happens when he finds himself annoyed by your connections outside of him? When he realizes you're playing his game, but he has managed to let you get ahead of him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not entirely canon, but will follow through bits and pieces of the truth of Loki’s story. Being that I am a huge Loki fan myself, I cannot bear to have this go through the timeline of the Avengers to the point of him dying, sorry, not sorry. With this being said, this is the first Loki fanfiction I have written and displayed. Being that this is a Loki/reader fan fic I have given you a name in this as well: Lunara. Hopefully you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.

_No one told me that life could change in a spit second. That life could drop someone on their ass within a second. That it could destroy everything held dear. That this destruction…that it could be the best thing that ever happened to me._

_His name is Loki Laufeyson. The bastard prince that everyone fears and desires all the same. The man that would tear me apart before giving me everything necessary to repair myself. Loki was the one thing I never wanted, but desperately needed. He tore me from my closed circle and made me realize my dream._

 

# Chapter 1

 

Looking up and down the street of New York, everyone seemed to be wary of the Stark Tower that had finally been completed--again. Loki Laufeyson had made himself well known to the world when he showed up in New York, ready and willing to destroy the city. When the Hulk had beat the sense out of him and the Avengers had gathered around him, he had been bold and asked for a drink. A fucking drink. He was thrown in a prison cell specifically made for him with protected runes from Asgard brought down by Thor himself to ensure Loki couldn’t escape them. It had been a year since then, and it was growing tiresome for Tony Stark that Loki wouldn’t talk to any of them, except the occasional snarl from what you had heard. Though, Thor did get a bit of information from him and how he had been used. Of course, no one really believed him. No one ever did. 

Sighing, you walked into the Tower and made your way to the elevator and clicked the button going up. “Another day in paradise,” you whispered to myself, “just stay clear of that floor and him, you’ll be fine.” It had been made known that floor 22 was now off limits to most, as that had been the floor that Loki was moved to. An entire floor, enclosed with runes keeping him from leaving, meant that as long as anyone didn’t venture there, one wouldn’t cross tracks. 

Ding. The elevator door opened and stepping inside, clicked floor 23, the floor you worked on under Tony Stark himself as one of his “lackies” as he called us. Passing the 22nd floor always brought apprehension as you glared at the floor passing it, stepping out when the doors opened. “Lunara!” You spun around and saw Agent Maria Hill coming towards you quickly and with a look that said we were in for a long day. “Stark and Fury are at it again, so we should avoid the main room for now, but we have work to do anyways regarding the elephant downstairs that we all want to be rid of.” The underlying tone in her voice was easy to discern as annoyance and exhaustion, so you just nodded and walked with her. “Apparently there is truth to his words, Thor confirmed that there were rumors about Thanos wanting the Tesseract from Earth, and he used Loki to get it, but is angry that he failed. As of twenty minutes ago, Tony and Fury started arguing the advantage to finding all of the infinity stones, but no one wants to talk to the man himself and see what he thinks on the subject.” You froze and looked at her carefully taking in the fact that her hair was done in a tight bun, looked like she hadn’t slept in two days, and it was easy to see that she had said more than she actually worded, which made sense as she was looking at you with questioning reserve. “You want me to speak to him, don’t you?” The question was a mere whisper and she slowly shook her head, “Lunara, no. You do not have to speak to him at all, I would prefer it if none of us did actually. Eventually someone will have to speak to him, but so far, he hasn’t spoken to anyone but Thor. He is back home in Asgard for now, something about his father being in Odin sleep and him needing to take the throne for a bit.

Turning on your heels, I walked stiffly back to the main room, Maria following trying to stop me. “No, we should look at finding them and using them against those that threaten us!” “Have you lost your mind, Tony? That would only make Thanos come and try to destroy us for the stones faster!” Entering the room, you inspected Nick Fury carefully, noting his eye patch, black trench coat, and his form that seemed to radiate anger as he glared and yelled at Tony Stark. Tony was always up to something and secretly, you envied how outgoing he was, how they all were. It wasn’t a secret you were a loner, being from Asgard yourself, it was hard for you to fit in, though you were a bit smaller than the average Asgardian, at a height of barely 5’8”, long brown hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail, light green eyes, and a body that you hid well behind the suit you adorned. Tony was wearing blue jeans, a grey shirt, and blue sneakers that told you he had been about to go somewhere, but was stopped by Fury himself. 

The room itself adorned a long black couch that wrapped around a small table that was used to hold meetings for the Avengers as of late, computers scattered that were used by specific members of S.H.I.E.L.D., one area that was saved for Tony when he needed to work with Jarvis, and a large window that looked out over New York. An interesting office and one that was constantly bustling, except for today, as the two men in question had ran off every agent that was working. Clearing your throat, Maria said your name slowly as the two men stopped and stared at you slowly. “Moon girl!” Tony smiled in your direction and you glared at him for the nick name he had given you based on a part of your name, “What brings you here? Maria, I thought you had a day of work planned for the all the lackies?” Maria looked at him rolling her eyes, “Tony, I answer to Fury not you. Lunara is smart and if she has something to say about matters, we should hear her. She is of Asgard and Thor trusted her to us and being that knows more than us on some matters that we have discussed in the past year, perhaps you should treat her with the respect she deserves.” You sighed and stepped forward slowly, “I would like the chance to speak with Loki Laufeyson about this matter. I know he has not spoken to anyone but Thor, but perhaps having another Asgardian would make him feel a bit more at ease as he does with his brother.” Tony and Fury both turned to you fully and seemed to be pondering your words, both of which seemed to think it a more delicate situation than you were making it. “No.” “Yes.” 

The answers were said at the same time, but you knew who would side with you, so you smiled a bit at Tony, who nodded and winked at you before pulling Fury’s attention back to himself to discuss the issue more. Maria and you looked at one another and turned and walked in separate directions as you had spent enough time around Stark that you knew he wouldn’t mind you venturing off on your own to do as you, and he, thought best. Nearing the elevator, you clicked the down button, and with apprehension stepped inside and clicked the ‘22’ button on the wall before closing your eyes and wondering what the fuck had come over you. When the doors opened again, you stepped out slowly and made your way into a hall that had been left bare. The rooms were dark, except the one at the end of the hall. 

Knocking slowly, you tensed as you heard movement and a snarl. “Go away. I have no need for visitors or the patience for your names, Stark!” Blinking, you opened the door and stepped inside taking in the room that looked like it belonged in a palace far away. Tall bookshelves lined the wall to the left and were full of books, the couch in the middle was a dark green and arched into a slight ‘C’ shape in front of a large fireplace that had an oil painting of a woman, one you recognized as the All-Mother, Lady Frigga, and to the right was a small kitchen. Stepping towards one of the bar stools under the island, I looked around the room and then spotted the bastard himself. Glaring at me from across the room stood Loki. Wearing black jeans, a green button up shirt that hugged him well enough it was easy to see his muscles and lean form as he stepped forward in a predatory style that made you tense. His face, angelic as it was with his high cheekbones, lips pressed firmly together, and eyes, those blue eyes that were mesmerizing as he stepped forward more. His black hair just above his shoulders had been brushed back, and looked so very soft, but you knew he would likely break your arm if you tried to test that theory. 

Standing just a foot away with a glare on his face, he took in the sight of you before his eyes widened a fraction as recognition passed through them. “Hello, Prince Loki Laufeyson. It has been some time, has it not?” Your voice came out softly as your head tilted to look up at him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

Loki stepped back as he tried to figure out who you were, but kept failing. “Who are you?” His question made you smile a bit as you looked at the fireplace before stepping to the couch and sitting slowly with your back to him. 

“My name is Lunara, I worked in the Asgardian palace in the healer’s chambers with your mother.” You heard him move as he came to other side of the couch looking at you with an air of curiosity as he frowned at you. 

“My mother? You mean the All-Mother? Thor’s mo-.” He stopped as you rose in anger and slapped him quickly.

“She was your mother by every right! She raised you from the time Odin brought you to her, you ungrateful bastard!” You stepped back straightening your jacket a bit glaring at him.

His eyes flashed as he stepped towards you, “Do not think you can speak to me any way you desire! You have no clue who you stand before, and I will not tolerate any disrespect from you. I have no use of you nor your words so take your leave.”

He turned from you and went into what you suspected was his room, until your laugh stopped him.

It was cold and calculated as you moved toward him slowly, “I came to ask you about Thanos, not your familial issues, Loki. I want to know if it would be good for us to locate and collect the infinity stones or not.”

His entire frame froze as he turned to you with an incredulous look on his face, “You would be fools to even look at the stones let alone collect them. He would come for them, then again,” his voice turned cold, “if it meant the end of this pathetic planet and its people I would happily say go ahead.”

The door slammed behind him as he went inside and you stood tall as you left quickly and got back on to the elevator as you thought about how much he had changed since you had last seen him.

_“Prince Loki! What happened?” Your words were hushed as you stared at his blood covered back as you helped his mother get his coat off of him._

_“Him and his brother were fighting in the tournaments and they got cocky and both ended up on their backs. This one here had hit a jagged rock and it cut into him.” Lady Frigga’s words were rushed she started to work on his wounds._

_Quickly, you rushed to get warm water and clean towels to clean the blood off of his back as she worked her magic._

_After two hours of her working, his breathing had slowed and become even as his skin re-stitched itself slowly and surely as she seemed to slow down her efforts as you continued to clean and work around her slowly and surely._

_The next day, you came back to see his back scarred and him standing before his mother, his back to you. The lean muscles that were visible shifted in a haunting way as he turned to you slowly and took in your presence with a small nod._

_“Prince Loki,” you bowed slightly, “I am glad to see you are well. I was worried that it would take a long while for you to be back on your feet.”_

_He turned to you fully and you froze as you took in his bare chest and the muscles that were present as he turned and flexed slightly as he let you praise him. His eyes were void of emotion as you looked up at him and noticed that his hair was just under his ears in length and looked soft to the touch as it cradled his high cheekbones and you could almost envy him for his perfect complexion._

_As you reached him, he nodded at you with a charming smile, “Hello, little one. Thank you for aiding my mother in my healing yesterday. You never fail to impress do you?” Loki took your hand and kissed knuckles as you tore your hand away stepping back immediately._

_“I try not to, sire.” You turned to the All-Mother careful not to look at the prince, “Do you require anything of me, Lady Frigga?”_

_“No, dear, you may take the day off. There is nothing to be done and I would much like to spend time with my sons.” Her smile was kind as always as she put her hand on Loki’s arm, who smiled at her fondly as he nodded at her._

_Bowing you left the room quickly, before looking at your hand and wiping away his soft kiss. He was a prince and you would have nothing to do with him outside of the occasional healing if needed. ___

__

__The elevator doors opened on the 23rd floor yanking you from your memory as you stepped out of it into the room where Tony was sitting at his desk with Maria at his side, both looking at you expectantly. Stepping up to the desk, you sat in the chair opposite him and took a deep breath before looking at him with a frown._ _

__

__“He said that it would be a mistake, but he wouldn’t mind us collecting them and bringing Thanos here sooner to destroy us all.”_ _

__

__Maria scoffed and looked at you as if you had two heads while Tony sat back and raised a brow at you slowly. “Are you sure there wasn’t anything else? Like, perhaps a slapping?” Tensing completely, you eyed him carefully and then stood slowly looking down at him with a small smile._ _

__

__“I didn’t realize you monitored those who lived within the tower, Mr. Stark. Does Loki know you have him monitored while he is imprisoned here on Midgard?”_ _

__

__He leaned forward putting his elbows on the desk and linked his fingers regarding you as if he was trying to understand why you were so worried about how Loki was treated. “He is a prisoner who was controlled to destroy the world. Why shouldn’t I monitor him? Why did you slap him anyways? I know that you are Asgardian in nature so you might know him, but to slap him? To get so close? Why?”_ _

__

__“He questioned the All-Mother, and I won’t tolerate that from him, or anyone else. She was an amazing woman and his mother. He tried to slander her, so I slapped him.”_ _

__

__Maria came around the desk and looked at you calmly, “Lunara, you cannot just slap him, he killed the last person that touched him, which mind you, is why he is kept in isolation.”_ _

__

__“Perhaps that should change. Loki will never talk to anyone or get to a point where he feels any remorse if he is kept in isolation. He’s grounded without any actual way to redeem himself. Everyone is afraid of him, which makes sense, but the Prince should be given the chance at redemption. He was, as you said, controlled. Let him out a bit, give him something besides that hallway, those rooms, and the loneliness that comes with them.”_ _

__

__You weren’t sure why you were sticking up for him the way you were, but your words were calm and controlled as you took Maria’s hand in yours and kept your gaze trained on Tony._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that hand holding for Maria is not normal, but that will be explained in the next chapter. As I also mentioned before, this is not fully canon so there will be slight differences in the characters as I see fit to fill in my story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to edit a couple of my chapters a bit, due to the slight change in plan with plot and how it will unfold. This chapter was my first edit and I hope to have the next few to you soon.

# Chapter 3

You stood alone in a room given to you within the tower that you would use to work on your new “project” as Tony had called it. Empty. You felt empty as you looked around at the room. It wasn’t grand, with a small black couch in front of a small mahogany table with a glass top, and in front of the table sat a mahogany table that held a flat screen television, a Blu-ray player, and a remote controller for both. Going in further you spied a small kitchen to the left that had beautiful light blue and white marble counter tops and you smiled knowing that Tony at least put you in a room where you had the style you liked. The bedroom itself held a four-poster queen sized bed, a mahogany dresser, a nightstand, a vanity, and a small mahogany desk. A walk in closet was to the left and to the right was the bathroom, with a tub that made you want you want to bask in it at the very moment due to the sheer size of it, and you smiled noting the jets which you would happily use later. Tony had gotten every thing right and you giggled to yourself in a shy manner as a small blush came across your cheeks. Looking around, you remembered why you were being put here, and your smile vanished immediately as you fell back on your bed with a groan.

_“He’s your project then, I will grant him access to certain floors and when he leaves his floor, you are to be with him or be known of his whereabouts at all times. During this time, you will stay in the tower on the 22nd floor. I will put your room near the elevators for a quick getaway.” His voice hinted at dismissal and left no room for you argue._

_Maria pulled you away from the small area dedicated for Tony and pulled you to the other side of the room still holding your hand as she poured coffee for the both you. “Have you lost your mind, Luna?”_

_You looked up at her, “Maria, I didn’t think he would throw me to the mad bastard! I am only thinking of ways to get him to talk more and open up. That is their endgame, correct? To get him to talk and help them with the threat?”You could feel her hand tighten around yours as she looked back at Tony with anger before turning to her coffee._

_“What’s going on? What happened?” A smooth voice with a hint of care spoke behind you both, causing you both to jump and turn to look at the red headed woman who came over._

_“Natasha, hello there. I didn’t realize you were back already.” Your voice was steady and you slowly released Maria’s hand to fully turn to the woman._

_“Yes, well, you’re avoiding the question, little one,” Nat’s voice was filled with vague curiosity at the scene of you and Maria holding hands. Everyone knew you were shy and Maria grounded you well, and she knew that the contact helped calm you at times when you needed it. That being said, the last couple of times you grabbed her hand had been to steady yourself to keep from breaking something…or someone. You had managed to knock Captain America on his within three seconds flat in anger on your fourth day here. Why? The blonde, blue eyed idiot made it clear he didn’t trust you any more than he did Loki. He had asked why Tony and Fury agreed to add more Asgardians to the world when the last time anyone other than Thor came down, it didn’t end well._

_Being compared to Loki didn’t bother you much. The idea of him trying to paint you as a spy did. So, you had attacked him and then stalked off. Shortly after that, someone at a party had managed to vaguely attack you with snide remarks, and as you went to punch the bitch, Maria had grabbed your hand and held you back. A notion you responded to well. Since that day, it had been your grounding tool—grab her hand to keep from hurting anyone or doing something stupid. It worked…for now at least._

_“Tony…he…he is giving me a room on the 22nd floor,” you whispered slowly and watched her tense, “I am to watch Loki who is being let out of his…floor as long as I am either with him or know where is to be.”_

__

__You groaned thinking back as you watched Natasha spin on her heels and tear into Tony loudly as he tried to get her to reason with him. At the end of the day you had been sent to pack, and then two days later you were put in this room on this hallway. Looking at your suitcase, you pulled it open and yanked out the file that Tony had given you to look through regarding your “project” and then raised a brow at how there was a specific section to explain how you would know where the God of Mischief were if you were not with him. A knock on your door had you jolting upright with fear and apprehension at what was on the other side of that door._ _

__

__“Loki.” You deadpanned as you swung your door open and stared up at the man who stood there with a smug smile on his face as he stood with hands clasped behind his back. “Can I help you?”_ _

__

__“I wish to go to the…what was it….15th floor.” His smile didn’t budge as you tried to remember which floor that was. You closed your door turning back to your living space and sighed as you grabbed your wallet, keys, and phone before reopening the door, stepping out, and locking it behind you._ _

__

__Getting in the elevator, he pressed the ‘15’ button and smiled as if he had just won the lottery when the doors opened and he stepped out looking around. “You want to work out?”_ _

__

__The entire floor had been fitted with equipment to work out with, to help muscle build, there was even a sparring ring in the middle of the room, and tread mills across the back wall. You sighed and watched him go towards the tread mills, take off his shirt, and start one up._ _

__

__After standing there watching him as he stared at you in the mirror that covered the back wall, you turned and got back on the elevator going down to the 2nd floor to get some coffee from the office. Then you went back to the elevator and stopped to check on him, who seemed content upon seeing you return. He had moved from the treadmill to the weight section to work on his upper arms as he lifted his body touching his chin to the bar before lowering himself again. All while staring at you._ _

__

__This room needs to be moved around. You glared stepping back into the elevator going back to your room, grabbing headphones, and going back to the work out floor. Loki had moved again, to the sparring arena in the middle where he held a bow staff now. Putting on your headphones, you played some music and watched him as he spun in across his back and maneuvered it swiftly in circles around him. A staff was always his favorite weapon when he didn’t have his daggers, you remembered carefully all the times you had watched him spar with his brother. How swift he was, precise, calculated._ _

__

__You stood next to the elevators and you knew if he tried to leave you would feel the doors open, or at least feel his presence. So, with that thought in mind, you closed your eyes and sank into the music, something you had found was comforting and something that you had come to rely on and lost yourself in most nights when alone._ _

__

__After a few songs, you opened your eyes to see him standing three feet from you, watching you carefully with his hands clasped behind his back. Not liking the look in his eyes, you rolled your eyes and pulled your headphones out of your ears. “Yes, Loki?”_ _

__

__He shrugged with an easy smile, “I believe you have to accompany me if I move about, and I am done working out for the day. 23rd floor.”_ _

__

__Groaning internally, you click the elevator button and step inside when it dings and opens. The ride is quiet and you are thankful he keeps his distance as you prefer to pretend he’s not even there._ _

__

__As you both step out of the elevator, the room stills and all eyes turn to Loki. He just nods simply as looks as if he bored. Then he spots his target: Tony. He stalks over to the man’s desk and sits down silently as Stark regards him carefully as he sits back in his chair and smiles one of his famous smiles that says he does not care about the entire the situation. A smile you know Tony favors, especially when he knows it annoys those around him._ _

__

__“Reindeer games! Hello there, bastard. How are you enjoying your bit of freedom? Moon girl hasn’t had to knock you on your spoiled ass, has she?”_ _

__

__Giggling to yourself, you come around and stand beside Tony, handing him a file ignoring Loki completely. “The numbers are all in there for you to go over. Honestly, you should spend less money when you travel, Tony.” Your tone was mocking and full of sarcasm at the last bit. Both of you knew that would never happen._ _

__

__“Perhaps we could look at planning out this weekend’s trip,” you put a hand on shoulder to ensure you have his full attention, “otherwise your spending will end up costing more than necessary and I will not help you should Pepper come after you due to that.”_ _

__

__Loki was quiet, and you glanced at him to see he was looking at your hand that was still on Tony’s shoulder. The look in his eyes. It was a mixture of annoyance, anger, and something else you could not name. You didn’t like it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...he sought out Tony of all people....I will never reveal myself nor the plot...but I will say there is a reason that my tags are as they are...I am cruel....and this will prove to be fun and exciting to write out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Loki was quiet, and you glanced at him to see he was looking at your hand that was still on Tony’s shoulder. The look in his eyes. It was a mixture of annoyance, anger, and something else you could not name. You didn’t like it. ___

# Chapter 4

Leaning forward, Loki had looked squarely at Tony with a gleam of annoyance and gritted his teeth. “I am quite liking the ability to be more mobile, thank you. As for her _knocking me on my spoiled ass _, I would love to see her try.” He sneered in your direction before looking back at Tony who merely just chuckled to himself, purposefully leaning more towards you in his chair and let his hand come up and brush your fingers lightly. This seemed to get a reaction as Loki stood glaring at your hands touching before storming off.__

“Touchy, touchy, that one.” Tony laughed and you rolled your eyes with a smile and left his side to follow the God of Mischief. Loki had taken the entire day walking around the tower now being allowed to roam and look at the place he lived.

Laying in the bath, you sighed into the warm water and glared at the ceiling above you. “Bastard.” One word. Filled with venom as it slipped from you lips. The time you spent on Asgard with Lady Frigga were your favorite memories and you remember her fondness for her sons. For you.

She had hoped you would become a powerful healer with what she knew of your power. You could challenge even her skill, especially if you used everything you had. Of course, you had hid more than you had wanted from her, but she told you she knew as much. You both feared how the All-Father Odin would react if he knew about you. Truly knew.

For some reason, you knew you were Asgardian, but even Lady Frigga said that she didn’t know of any healer that could amplify their power the way you could. After some blood work, she noticed you were not of Asgard blood, something you shared with the bastard prince. Another reason you loathed him. You understood him.

It made sense though as to why you would defend him knowing what you did. You doubted even Loki knew that you knew the truth. That his mother had confided in you so much about the royal family. Perhaps she one day hoped you would, in a way, become part of the family. She did mention that Thor seemed fond of you when around.

Thor. You thought about the tall, broad shouldered, blonde headed, blue eyed prince. Kind. Powerful. Fighter. Thinking about him made you roll your eyes and laugh lightly. He was kind, but never what you wanted. No.

More often than not you had always found yourself favoring Prince Loki. Why? No clue. He was a narcissistic, playboy, silver tongued, pompous, egotistical man. Gorgeous though. No. You had no desire to be with either prince.

One man in the palace did have your attention at one point in time, and for a year you found yourself in his bed. It had been nice, but you realized he was only sleeping with you to try to gain favor with the All-Mother, so you had cut it off. That was almost five hundred years ago.

Growling at yourself for your stupidity, you stood and stepped out of the bath letting your hair cascade down your body in long waves to the back of your knees. Perhaps a cut would do you a bit of good.

You wrapped a towel around yourself and walked into your bedroom. And froze.

Green eyes filled with mischief found themselves raking across your body as you walked to your bed slowly, grabbed your quilt, smiled at him, and yanked. Hard.

_Thud. _His body hit the floor on the opposite side of your bed before getting up and glaring at you.__

“What was that for?” He spat at you rubbing his head.

“Why are you in my room? How did you get in my room?” Your words were even and you were surprised at how steady you were.

Turning away from him, you grabbed a pair of shorts, undergarments, and a tank top out of the mahogany dresser. Slowly, you turned to him and waited for him to turn around, which of course he had no intention of doing.

“Oh please, as if the locks here are hard to deal with. Besides, its been a while since I have been graced with another’s presence in my hall. I was curious to see how you were being treated.” His words were like silk that wrapped around your body as he eyed you slowly with a light smile.

Going back into the bathroom you quickly dressed. “I am treated kindly unlike you, who is constantly being monitored.” Coming back out grabbed the brush off of the nightstand and went into the living room of your living space and sat on the couch.

Loki followed you quietly and looking up at him, you realized you were right about him not knowing he was being monitored by the man whose tower they stayed in. He looked angry, torn, and then nothing. His expression went blank as he sat in the arm chair and watched you as you brushed out your hair.

“Did you come to talk or sit there and stare at me, Prince Loki?” Your voice was a soft whisper, but the tilt of his head showed that he had heard you.

“Why did you defend me? I was told that you were quick to pretty much challenge Tony with the idea of my release. That you stood up to him.”

“I didn’t care to defend you, Prince Loki. However, I do care that you seem to want to make amends in a way and keeping you locked up isn’t going to do it.”

He blinked and raised a brow, “You still did not have to do that. Anyone can see that I am not planning to leave, though knowing I am being monitored will make me more inclined to watch my rooms more carefully, so thanks for that information, little one.”

"Lunara"

“Hm?”

“My name is Lunara, you right bastard.”

Loki chuckled darkly at your words and he clucked his tongue. “I’ll call you what I wish, _little one_.” You could sense the threat behind his words.

Even with the threat sitting within five feet of you, it didn’t faze you like it should have and you looked at him with cold eyes and a small smile. “I am not afraid you, Liesmith. I have never been afraid of you, and likely never will be. You could beat me in to a grave, and I would come after you without a care.”

His lips twitched as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment and you watched with curiosity as he stood and approached you.

Leaning down, his right hand caught her throat and you didn’t move as he smiled a wolfish smile that made you shudder. “Careful. Not being afraid is what gets one killed. I prefer tact myself, but I have no problem giving you reason to fear me, _little one _. I can destroy you and those around you if I choose.”__

With that he let you go and left your room. Your hand reached up to your neck, where you felt cool to the touch. Loki’s touch. The red eyes you saw for a moment. How long will it take for him to show what he really is? How long would it take for the Avengers to deem him worthy of execution?

You smiled to yourself as you knew the next few weeks would be trying, but you also knew you had an endgame.

Loki didn’t understand who he was playing with. His mother favored you for a reason.

You could play his game.

You would play his game.

He would lose.


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

Two days. It had been two days since the night you two had threatened each other. You had started your game. A game you knew the rules to, but knew he would eventually understand, as his mother had.

“Get me a coffee while you go down, Loki.” You spoke to him as he walked past you to go down to the 2nd floor for fresh coffee as the office had to get more brought up. He stopped and looked at you with a smirk and a slightly raised brow, “Why would I get you a coffee when you are perfectly capable of getting it yourself, little one?”

Today was the first day anyone else had been around either of you and most of the office went silent at the exchange. The idea of him being there made everyone nervous, but the idea that you seemed to not care how you spoke to him caused more nervousness to burst through the office. You could hear a pin drop with how silent it was in the room and it made you uncomfortable.

Putting the file down that you had been looking at for Maria, you turned to him and smiled sweetly. “You don’t have to, Loki. I was simply offering you the chance to do something for someone else for a change.”

Twitch.

Your smile faded a bit as you put a hand on his arm gently, “Should I accompany you down to the 2nd floor, Loki?”

Another twitch.

Loki’s smile never faltered, but you noticed the slight twitch of his lips as his eyes flashed knowing that you had just challenged him openly. You both knew that, it showed in both your eyes as you looked at each other.

“No, no. I will go and get us both coffees. If memory serves, I believe you prefer a caramel macchiato.” The words rolled off his tongue as he wrinkled his nose at the odd term he was not familiar with yet.

Your hand left his arm as you stepped back and smiled a bit wider at him, “Yes, please.” With that you turned back to the file you were working on as he turned and went to the elevator.

Tony appeared beside you with his arms crossed and brows raised. “Well, Reindeer Games seems to be getting along and he’s being nice to you. Did you clone him and somehow make the clone nicer?”

Looking up at him, you raised a brow in question at his ridiculous notion.

“Right, you’re too kind for that. How is it coming though?”

_Too kind… If you only knew what I could do… ___

“It’s going well enough I suppose. He likes to flirt with the ladies when he can, I think he needs to get laid and stay out of my room. Otherwise, he threatened me the first night, but it hasn’t come to fruition though.” You stopped as what he said fully registered in your mind. “Reindeer games? Why of all things do call him that?”

He smiled and told you the reason for the nickname, and by time he was done explaining the helmet, you realized that he had been referring to helmet of Loki’s armor.

Thinking about it, the horns that spiraled up on the helmet did resemble an animal found on Midgard. The thought had you giggling and blushing as Loki returned to your side.

You took the coffee from him with a thank you mixed in with the giggles still emitting from you. Giggles that became more of a laugh when you looked at Loki and pictured him wearing his armored helmet.

“What is so funny?” Loki noticed the blush and knew the culprit was the man now smiling smugly at him with his arms still crossed.

“Reindeer games! Good of you to join the rest of us!”

You nearly spat out your coffee as you laughed more at Tony’s antics that you had come to enjoy. Loki however, growled at the name and glared daggers at you, but you merely put a hand on his arm still giggling.

“Loki, relax. It’s not like you don’t have your own assortment of names you throw out at others.”

His frame tensed completely as he glared at you more, before his right hand reached up and you gasped as his fingers raked up your spine slowly. Fingers found themselves on the back of you neck, and before you could process what was happening, you were pulled into Loki chest to chest.

Lips grazed your ear, “You will pay for that, little one. I promise you that.” His words were full of threats, but you only shuddered and relaxed in his hold and smiled up at him, before stepping a fraction out of the way before Tony pulled you from Loki’s grasp and pulled you beside him.

The man’s hand held your arm lightly, but moved to your waist as you leaned in to him a bit. He always smelled good and you both knew it annoyed Loki to see you two touching. The last two days had proved very interesting as you both tested that.

Tony and everyone else were all poised and waiting for an attack, but none came as you shook your head at Loki slowly.

“No need to fight, boys. If you wish to, perhaps the sparring ring could prove useful.”

“Loki!” That voice. That booming voice had Loki spinning and looked annoyed at his brother’s smile.

Thor had come to pay visit, you winced as you realized you forgot to tell Tony that he was coming today and sent him an apologetic smile as he looked down at you. “Been a bit busy with the little prince, I forgot about the bigger prince, well…king...”

Tony smiled at the name “little prince” and you knew he would fit that in to the conversation at some point. Tony was quite the man and you adored him more than you would ever admit.

You looked over while sipping your coffee and realized that this was not what you usually ordered. It was a caramel macchiato, but there was something else in it. Loki was looking at you out of the corner of his eye, which caused you to move towards him.

“Lunara,” Thor pulled you into a hug with a huge smile that lit up his entire face, “it is good to see you well.” He pulled your hand to his lips where you lightly kissed your knuckles. “How did this happen? I leave and he’s imprisoned on a floor alone and I come back and he is walking around.”

Tony walked up, standing right next to you to the point that if you or him moved your arms would brush lightly. “Luna here talked me into allowing him more freedom in hopes of getting him to open up more and perhaps find a way to repent for his actions. So far, he has flirted, threatened her, broke into her room from what I gather, and has driven her up a wall.”

Loki seemed too concerned by your closeness to the man next to you than he did to the words he spoke. He eyed you carefully as you took another sip of your coffee trying to discern what was in your coffee. “Ginger.” The word was barely audible, but you had read his lips and knew he was speaking to you.

Ginger. Of course.

Wait. How much about the little time you spent on Asgard together did he remember? Surely, he would not remember something that insignificant…would he?

_“What is this?” You smiled up Thor in the dining hall, shyly._

_“You seem to enjoy your spices so I brought some of Midgard that I thought you may enjoy. We have herbs here like this, but nothing exactly like it to replicate the exact taste. Ginger and cinnamon.” His voice boomed as he laughed heartedly at your reactions._

_A flicker in the corner of your eye had you turning quickly to come face to face with none other than the God of Mischief, the little prince, Prince Loki._

_“Your highness! Do you need anything?” A rush of words hoping he would move on, but he seemed intent on what you were holding so you showed him._

_His nose wrinkled a bit at the smells, but his smile was small as he regarded you, “No, no not at all. Was trying to figure out why brother was being so loud this early. Spices of all things.”_

_Thor shifted on his feet regarding his brother with a frown, “Lady Lunara likes spices and has her own little garden at home filled with nothing but. I thought she would like them and she seems to, which is good.” His smile had returned fully as he looked back at you. “I have heard they go very well in what Midgardians call coffee, too.”_

_A small smile of your own as you nodded at him slowly, “I thank you for these and if I ever find myself in Midgard, I’ll try to remember that. At the moment though, I believe you mother has need of me.” Smiling more you turned to the woman who was looking in your direction with a small smile of her own. “Please excuse me, my lords.”_

The one time the spice ever came up around the little prince. There was no way he could have remembered that. Yet, the evidence was dancing in his eyes and in the cup in your hand.

“Is it good?” Silver tongued bastard. He had the audacity to move to your other side, his arm sliding up your arm while his words wrapped around you warmly. “I do know you said you would try to the spices in coffee if you ever came here to this pitiful planet. Unsure of whether you had or not made me curious and so I added it.”

Looking up at him in surprise you stuttered a bit, “I-I m-mean…no I have not tried it before, but how could you remember something like that? That was almost three hundred years ago! Why would you even remember that?”

His signature smirk made its way to his features as he wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you away from Tony. “Now, little one, I remember a lot of things that most others find insignificant. You, Lady Lunara, are not insignificant, not yet anyways.”

The threat in his last statement was clear, though you were glad that no one else seemed to hear it. Turning you pulled away from Loki and looked at Maria with a smile. A distraction. You needed a distraction.

“Maria, you have a couple of hours of free time in two days? I’m off and was thinking of going out for a bit that evening. A girl’s night sounds amazing. You in?”

Maria smiled brightly and looked at Tony who nodded in acceptance and laughed as she readily agreed. “It would be nice to see what you do on your off days that has you coming back glowing and pleasantly smiling with a nice blush across that face.”

You tensed a bit at her words as you felt Loki stiffen a bit and turn his eyes to you in interest at her remark.

Stepping back beside Tony, you touched his arm and smiled mischievously. “Perhaps you should throw a party, Tony. Have a guy’s night. Perhaps poker, drinks, and a few women. It has been awhile since everyone just took a night off.” Tony seemed to consider it before pulling back to his and looked around at the rest of the males in the room with a smile.

“You are right. Who knows, maybe we can get the little prince here a lady friend for the night and get that stick out of his ass!”

Loki glared at the man as you giggled beside him, but watched you as you leaned up to kiss Tony’s cheek before walking off with Maria.

God of Mischief. A God, but still a man. Men could be manipulated and controlled if done correctly. You had no intention of controlling him. No desire to manipulate him.

At least…not entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

After leaving Loki with Tony yesterday, you had come back to your room to find him sitting on your couch book in hand. You had closed your front door and walked past him going to your room without a word. It was becoming clear that he didn’t care about this being your room and therefore your safe place. Changing into a pair of soft shorts, a light tank top, and pulling on some slippers, you walked back into the living room of your safe space.

“Have you eaten dinner, little prince?” You heard movement behind you as he moved from the couch to come over to the small island and sit on one of the bar stools. It didn’t take turning around to know that his eyes were taking in your long legs and that he was annoyed by your name of him.

“No, I have been waiting for you to come back. Honestly, what is it with Tony and his parties? I had heard about them before from Thor…but listening to him plan one… And why is anyone’s business if I get laid or not?”

Starting the tea and the meat sauce you didn’t acknowledge his petulant tone as he sounded more and more like spoiled rich kid the, more he talked sometimes. Finally, you turned to him taking in his disgruntled look as he stared you.

“Prince Loki, let me start by saying that you need to learn that here amongst these people, friends are important. Status is too, just not as much. Your status for instance as a God means nothing to these people, unless you prove your worth to them. As for your sex life, you seem to be pretty good with women and I’m actually shocked you haven’t brought any of the workers down to your room to warm your bed for an evening or two.”

Standing slowly, he made his way around the counter to you with a predatory look on his face. Instead of acknowledging him or his movements, you turned back to the sauce on your stove and stirred it carefully as he came to stand behind you.

“Are you now?” A hand brushed through your hair slowly as he pressed his chest into your back the other hand coming up to your waist, “Perhaps I have a particular target in mind which is why I have not done so.”

His touch sent shivers through you at how cool he was to the touch, but you remained still against him as you stirred your sauce then reached up and grabbed the noodles adding them to the other pot on the stove and started to boil the water. Leaning back in to him a bit, you smirked to yourself thinking that it was kind of nice to have someone you could understand and be yourself around in your kitchen holding you slightly. Even if that someone was the devil himself.

“I will not sleep with you, Loke. Not ever. You should turn your attention elsewhere.” He hummed in your ear taking in your teasing tone and the name you had called him a few times on Asgard when it had just been the two of you. His form seemed to relax against you as he watched you cook.

Once done, he moved away to pull down two plates and two cups and set them on the counter for you to fill with spaghetti as he poured the hot tea that had been made. You didn’t care much for hot tea with your dinner, but you knew it would please him so you let him have it.

“What shall we watch tonight?”

Both of you sat on the couch and allowed yourself to relax next to him as you turned the television to the history channel and let him watch with fascination at the new episode. Knowledge was his weakness and you used it to your benefit.

This morning you woke up and saw that he had left at some point in the night. Pouring a cup of coffee for yourself. You knew he wouldn’t follow you into your room when you had gone to bed so you had left him to finish the episode.

_Click._

Your door opened and you turned to see Tony Stark himself smiling at you. “Morning, you have coffee, may I join you? I could use a cup…” The circles around his eyes told you that he hadn’t slept for a couple of days now so you poured him a cup.

“What’s wrong? Or should I ask what you’ve been working on?”

Sighing and holding the bridge of his nose he shook his head. “I’m just trying to figure out why he wont talk to anyone. Has he said anything to you?”

“Tony, he hasn’t even been out of his room for a week. Relax. These things take time. Besides, having everyone constantly tense when he walks in a room doesn’t help. It only encourages him to continue to be an ass. Indifference. Tolerance. Control.” You smiled a bit at the last word and he raised a brow at you slowly, which made you laugh.

_Click._

Loki walked in and immediately stopped when he saw the two of you sitting together. “Well, I didn’t expect you on this floor, Stark.”

Rolling your eyes your glared lightly at him, “Did you need something? If you want to go work out, then go ahead.”

The raven-haired man just smiled lightly at you and came to stand next to you, putting his arm around your waist and pulling you against him. This time you didn’t fight him and just leaned into him looking up at him. “No then? What did you want to do today?”

“Spar. If memory serves you and I did spar a couple of times did we not?”

“If memory serves, I ended up with both of your beautiful daggers during one point while you were on your back.” His smile faded a bit as Tony laughed at that knowledge.

“So, she had knocked you on your spoiled ass!” The man of iron stood and rinsed out his coffee cup still laughing at Loki. He came back around and kissed your cheek before punching Loki’s arm lightly with a smile, “Relax, Reindeer Games. She is strong. Nothing wrong with being taken down by her.”

Loki stepped forward to him with a glare, “Call me names all you want, you stupid little mortal. It will do you no good to irritate me. Also, I won that fight in the end, so no. I was not taken down by her.”

Yanking you up, he dragged you to your room and pushed you inside closing the door behind you. “Get ready!”

Growling and gritting your teeth you went to the bathroom only to stop as you heard them outside yelling at each other. “Idiots…” Quickly you showered and got dressed in a pair of matching undergarments, black leggings, a red tank top, and black Nike tennis shoes.

“You are an imbecile if you think she would ever want you!”

_Loki? What the hell did I miss while in the shower?_

Opening your door, you saw them face to face and they were both angry. Loki’s magic was in the air and Tony had managed to end up with one of his gloves on ready to shoot the Prince through the wall behind him.

“Perhaps you haven’t noticed, Edward Cullen, that she and I are pretty close and she would probably choose me over you any day of the week pal. It’s not my fault you fucked that up back on Asgard.” Tony’s words were sharp, quick, and to the point and your mouth fell open as you looked at Loki, who in turn, looked like he had been backhanded.

“You-”

“Enough!”

Both men jumped and looked at you. They stepped away from each other looking ashamed that you had walked in on that.

“What the hell is going on here? I don’t want to be either of you if this is how you both act! You are both childish, stubborn, egotistical idiots!”

Loki turned to you with anger flashing in his eyes, “Do not compare me to him!”

Smiling slowly at him you stepped towards him carefully, then stroked his left cheek. “Now, now, _pet _. You’ll have your time with your anger. In the sparring ring. Let’s go.”__

Grabbing them both, you pulled them out of room to the elevator and took them both down to floor 15. The tension could have been cut with a knife as Tony looked nervous and Loki’s wide eyed look when you had said his little nickname that he loved to use had not left his face.

Things were going to change, starting with the men in the elevator with you. Loki had things he was hiding and hearing what you had was a bit unnerving.

_What had Loki fucked up back on Asgard? What exactly had they been fighting about? Me?_

You shook your head as you all stepped out of the elevator and towards the sparring arena in the middle of the room.

“Lunara!” Turning you smiled at Clint and took in his toned arms, chest, and abs that were a bit sweaty from his obvious work out, before looking at his short brown hair that was currently a bit wet with sweat, and then his light blue eyes.

“Clint Barton, you handsome bastard you. Where are those arrows of yours?” You teased him and then hugged him despite the sweat on him as he laughed lightly.

“Very funny, Luna. I have been working on my strength instead of my aim today. Care to join?”

“Ah, can’t. Loki challenged me to a spar and I can’t say no to that, especially since I plan to take both him and Tony on today.”

“What?” They both cried together before glaring at each other.

“Yes,” you turned glaring at them, “both! You two had the audacity to barge into my room without being invited and then argued in my room about me! Both of you, on the mat, now!”

Both men begrudgingly went to the mat and started stretching out. Luckily both men had been wearing sweats when they came to see you, which told you that Tony was probably going to go for a run and Loki had been planning on sparring with you.

Either way. They were both going down.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Yes,” you turned glaring at them, “both! You two had the audacity to barge into my room without being invited and then argued in my room about me! Both of you, on the mat, now!”_

_Both men begrudgingly went to the mat and started stretching out. Luckily both men had been wearing sweats when they came to see you, which told you that Tony was probably going to go for a run._

_Either way. They were both going down._

# Chapter 7

Bastards. Both of them. You were beyond angry at this point, but had to keep breathing to keep from losing your temper…and control…

Doing your stretches, you noticed that Clint had sat down and was now joined by Natasha. An audience wasn’t needed or wanted, but this was happening.

Looking at the men, you noticed they both looked a bit nervous as they peered at you when you stepped into the ring. A sweet smile crossed your face as your eyes lit up, “Okay, come at me.”

Tony hesitated while Loki stepped to your left slowly, watching you sharply. As you watched him, Tony made his move and swung quickly, you barely dodging. Moving quickly, you dove away from them spinning around grabbing Loki’s hand as he struck and yanking him to the side out of the ring abruptly using his momentum to help. Moving to Tony, you dodged his punches and knelt to the ground before spinning and sending your foot into stomach knocking him backwards.

Your sparring session ended up being almost an hour long, all three of you sweaty, tired, and you a lot calmer. Looking down at them both on the ground, you noticed that Loki seemed pleased by your performance whereas Tony just looked tired.

“Go to bed, Stark. You need the sleep. Loki, go shower and be in your room when I get there. I’ll be having a long word with both of you about that.” Turning on your heels you walked out of the ring and towards the elevator.

In your shower, you thought back to how good it had felt sparring. It truly had been awhile since you had been in the work out arena in the past few months, aside from when you had sat in and watched Loki.

_“Perhaps you haven’t noticed, Edward Cullen, that she and I are pretty close and she would probably choose me over you any day of the week pal. It’s not my fault you fucked that up back on Asgard.”_

Tony’s words were echoing in your mind as you got out of the shower and started to put on a pair of jeans that hugged your hips, a nice dark green top that showed just a bit of cleavage, and black heels. Pulling your hair up into a ponytail, you sighed and went to see Tony first. You knew he wouldn’t take a nap.

Entering his lab, you spotted him sitting at his desk as he looked up at you sporting a busted lip you had given him. “Tony. Would you like to explain to me what happened earlier?”

He sighed slowly and looked regretful. “Sorry, Lunara. You went to your bedroom and he told me to stay away from you, as if that would ever happen. I mean seriously, you work for me. So, I laughed at him and told him he was an idiot, he threatened me, and then we just started fighting…”

“Wait…he told you to stay away from me? Why?”

“Apparently he had fancied on Asgard and then he and Thor got into it and he didn’t see you again. I don’t know. I guess throwing in his face that he fucked up was a bit much on my part, but he seemed to be really riled up over the entire subject.”

Stunned. You were stunned. He fancied you? No, that didn’t seem right.

“Take a nap, Tony. That’s not a request.”

You turned and went back to the elevator going up to your floor. Walking down the hallway, you entered his rooms. He was sitting on his couch facing the door when you walked in and you sat next to him slowly as you tried to wrap your head around the information.

“Loki,” you said his name slowly as he seemed tenser than normal, “what happened in my living room when I went to shower?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “He should stay away from you. The mortal doesn’t deserve your attentions. It’s clear you are close…closer than you should be. I would have thought you better than to mingle with a Midgardian.” Cold. His words were cold.

“Fuck, Loki! You don’t decide who I get to mingle with. I’m not yours! I was never yours. Why the fuck do you think you have any say when in regards to me?” You were angry and his eyes were shining brightly in the dimly lit room. Excitement you realized. He was excited by your outrage.

“Oh dear, pet. You seem to forget something about our times together on Asgard. Perhaps you should try to remember more clearly.” Threat. There was a threat there and it made you shudder as you tried to understand his meaning.

You stood slowly regarding him coldly, “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

Wall. Lips. Pinned.

Everything was a blur as you whimpered before you realized what had happened. You had taken a step towards the door before being slammed into the wall, your head hitting it making you see black for a second. His lips crashed into yours hard as his hands held your wrists by the sides of your head.

Opening your eyes, you wriggled trying to get him off of you so he let your lips go with a cruel smile. _“Lady Lunara, you are the moon in the brightly lit palace. Your eyes are a light green that shine like emeralds in the right light. Brown hair soft to the touch and long enough to make most women jealous. Skin softer than silk and a body to kill for.” _He smiled as your eyes widened at his words. “Does that sound familiar, pet?”__

No. No. No. This wasn’t happening.

_The ball was boring, though you had only been here for about fifteen minutes, they were never something you had enjoyed. Tonight, you had chosen a light golden dress, with small designs in green stitching that glittered under the lights. Lady Frigga had picked this for you to wear to one of the balls, but tonight seemed the only one you thought worthy of wearing it. Tonight, everyone was celebrating the victory of Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warrior Three. Lady Sif was tolerable at times, mostly on the training grounds, but the Warrior Three were not much to your liking. Thor wasn’t either at times. In due to his victory, you had chosen this dress due to the green across it for Loki. No one else seemed to care for his colors, as most in the area were in reds, blues, whites, and golds. Greens, blacks, and golds were his mix. You held no black, but the gold and green you could do._

_“Well, don’t you look lovely?” A voice dipped in silk spoke in your ear and you didn’t need to turn to see who it was._

_“Prince Loki, your highness. Congratulations on your victory.”_

_“Hm, you mean their victory?” His hand waved towards the group that was drinking and laughing loudly as Thor told the story of their battle-again._

_Looking at him you noticed he wore his armor sans the helmet of his, which made you smile in curiosity. “No helmet, my lord? I always found it fascinating, myself.”_

_His eyes found yours with a smile of mischievousness, “Come then, I’ll take you to it if you would like.” Holding out his hand he waited and of course, you had taken it without much thought if it meant leaving this ball._

_Loki happily pulled you along with him and you caught Lady Frigga’s eyes as you both smiled softly and nodded at one another. She approved of you and trusted you with her son. A frightening thought if one actually thought about it._

_Neither of you spoke as you made your way through the palace walls towards his chambers. Stepping inside with him you looked around at the familiar room. Dark rugs were laid out in certain spots, a dark green couch in front of a large fireplace that had two golden pillows on it that you knew were comfortable, bookshelves across the walls covered in old books as well as new ones._

_“Go ahead, pet, you know where it is.”_

_Smiling, you giggled as you walked to the room to the left and opened up the door to his room. A dark desk to the left covered in magic text books that he had been going through, a large bed big enough for at least ten people covered in silky green sheets and a green comforter sat in the middle of the room against the back wall, and of course his wardrobe to the right. That is where you went, opening it and revealing your target: his helmet._

_Pulling it up off the stand it sat on you took in its golden form that covered both sides of his face and then the horns. By the Norns you loved the horns themselves, mostly because they went up and curved back and gave the man behind you a regal look of pure royalty. Something about his helmet made him seem to stand taller and you liked the confidence he gave off._

_“You may put it on if you so wish, pet.” Silk. His voice was warm silk that caressed your body and made you shudder as you turned to him in surprise. No one had ever been allowed to wear it. Other women have tried to talk him in to, you knew, you’d heard some of their begging pleas as they tried to flirt and bed him. He hardly let anyone touch it. Yet, he was letting you do both._

_Carefully, turned it in your hands and put it on your head slowly. His eyes flared at the sight as he took you in and raised his hand as green flowed around you covering you making your dress emerald green with gold trimmings. You looked at him in awe as he approached you slowly._

_“Lady Lunara, you are the moon in the brightly lit palace. Your eyes are a light green that shine like emeralds in the right light. Brown hair soft to the touch and long enough to make most women jealous. Skin softer than silk and a body to kill for.”_

_His words were slow, deliberate, and made you blush as his hand stroked your cheek, before pulling you to him kissing you softly. When he pulled away, your lips were cold, but your face felt hotter than ever. “No one is deserving of you, but I will try to be if you let me.”_

There was no way he had meant those words. That was the second to last time he saw you before his tournament with Thor where you had to help his mother heal him. “Loki…what do you want?”

Your eyes met his carefully as his cruel smile hadn’t faded at all. “I want everything, pet. Everything. But first, I want my freedom.”


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8

Freedom. What a powerful word and a powerful incentive to lure Loki further down the road you needed him to.

Loki had walked away and left you against his wall as he went further into his room, which you took as a dismissal and went back to your room. Off. You were taking the rest of the day off.

Your head hit your counter as your phone buzzed, which scared you as you grabbed for it checking it.

_‘Where are you? Have you seen Tony? What happened?’ _It was a text from Maria. You cringed.__

_‘Tony is in his lab and I am in my room. Loki, Tony, and I sparred this morning.’_

_‘…what do you mean you three sparred?’_

_‘Well they both seem to think they are welcome to barge into my room as they please…fight about me…and get away with it… So, I dragged them down to the sparring ring and knocked them both on their asses… Ask Clint or Nat. They’ll tell you.’_

You didn’t hear back from her for a few minutes so you put your head back down trying to breathe. Loki was a man of many things, and possessive was one of those things.

How had you forgotten that? Oh, that’s right…he went and vanished…attacked Midgard…hurt his mother in the process…and then showed up here…

Thor was not entirely sure how to deal with his brother and you knew more than anyone what it meant to Thor that his brother was taken care of and found a way to move forward.

Maria arrived at your door rather quickly and you let her push her way in as you never really denied her anything. “Maria, what did you need?”

“You…how angry were you? I watched the recording and I have never seen you that mad in any fight that you have ever been a part of.”

_I don’t like men being idiots and thinking I they can fight over me like I’m a piece of meat…_

You smiled tiredly as you clasped your hands in front of you, “Sorry, Maria. I know I lost my cool, but they deserved it and they know it. Even Tony conceded when I went to speak to him after I changed and took a breath.”

She relaxed a bit taking you in carefully. “You’re not sleeping, are you?”

“Should I start coffee?”

Nodding, Maria sat down on the couch watching you as you moved to make coffee not saying a word until you sat down with two cups in hand handing her one.

“I slept the last two nights fine. I’ll be happy tomorrow night when I’m not here for a bit. Though, I am a bit worried as to what Loki will do with me not being here. You know, there was a time I forgot regarding him and I on Asgard…” your voice trailed off slowly as you thought back to your memory, to the kiss, to the weight of the helmet on your head, to how you had spent the evening curled up next to him watching the stars.

She shifted and looked a bit worried, “What do you remember?”

You told her of the memory, of how you had, at one point, found yourself with Loki before he had vanished. How he, in his little way, had laid a claim on you.

By the time you looked at her, her eyes had widened and she had sat back on the couch clutching her coffee. “Look, Luna, I don’t want to tell you how to feel…but perhaps you should think about who this man is now. He tried to destroy New York, yes, I understand that he was being used, but still. He thinks of no one but himself from what I have noticed. Loki is not someone to be played with, underestimated, or trusted easily.”

Played with? On the contrary, you wanted to play with him. You knew his games…his tricks. Unlike most of the people around him, you knew what made him tick and what made him calm.

“I don’t trust him, Maria. I only know of the past and what happened. To be honest, I’m shocked he remembers any of it, though he is quite a fascinating man if you take the time to get to know him.” Your voice was defensive and clipped. You didn’t know why you were defending him, but you also knew that no one else had taken time to get to know him either.

She flinched at your words knowing the underlying meaning and you sighed apologizing softly. Her hand touched yours softly as she smiled at you, “Don’t apologize, you are right. Perhaps everyone should take time to get to know him.”

Laughing, you nodded at her, “Maybe tonight we should all sit around that couch and toast as a team. Allow him to join. Make him participate.”

Maria laughed at the idea, but agreed with you as she sent out a group text informing everyone of the meeting tonight.

The two of you had spent the next three hours going through the plan for the meeting and listening to music planning your outfits for the night following. At some point Natasha had joined curious as to what brought the meeting on. Hearing what had happened, she understood and agreed and then had managed to be invited to the girl’s night out with you and Maria.

Going down the hallway and going into Loki’s chambers again, you found him in his room sitting at his desk with a book in hand. “Why are you not ready?”

“Ready?” He looked at you confused at your question.

“Maria sent out a mass…oh…you don’t have a phone yet…” You felt stupid now for not remembering that little fact.

“Mass what exactly?” He had put the book down and was now standing with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Just get dressed. We are all having a meeting upstairs and its mandatory.”

Nodding with a blank look, he waved his hand and his clothes changed to a pair of black pants, and a green button up shirt, with black dress shoes. Glaring at him you turned and walked out of his chamber wit him following. Getting in the elevator, you both stayed quiet as you went up one floor. Stepping out, you smiled at everyone waving slightly before walking towards the couch in the middle of the room.

Maria and Natasha both came over with small smiles hugging you swiftly. “What took so long?”

“Loki doesn’t have a cell phone yet, so he didn’t get the memo about the meeting.” You looked at Tony who had made his way over holding something in his hand.

Looking at Loki he nodded and held out his hand, showing a black Samsung Galaxy S9 in his hand, “Well that won’t be a problem anymore. If you are to be a part of this team, Reindeer Games, you need communication with all of us. All the names and numbers you need are programmed for you.”

Loki took the phone with a nod and small thanks as he looked around at everyone a bit confused as to what had changed.

A man with who stood at 6’2” with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body most men would kill for walked over to Loki clearing his throat. “Loki, its…welcome to the team I suppose.”

“Captain, thank you, but I am sure I do not know what you are talking about.” He regarded Steve carefully, before taking the hand that Steve had held out after hesitation, giving him a brief shake.

“Alright everyone, sit down. Let’s get started.” Fury had joined the group taking a seat on the couch as everyone filled in the couch. You pulled Loki down next to you, without taking your eyes off the man with the eye patch. For some reason, you didn’t like him when he visited the tower, and preferred Tony handing out the orders.

Fury leaned forward regarding Loki with a bit of annoyance. “Loki, Prince of Asgard, you were summoned to join this meeting for one reason. One. To see about making you a member of this team and seeing if you can be fully trusted to be let out of the tower on your own or not in the long run. We could use someone of your caliber on the team, running missions, and protecting the world. The question is whether you think you are worthy or not.”

Everyone looked at the man in question, but he only looked at you with questioning eyes.

_**“What the hell is this? Is he serious?”**_ His voice filled your head with a mass of confusion, fear, and something you couldn’t name.

_**“Yes, Loki. This meeting is about you.”**_ You hoped your words met his mind as his had yours, and by the look in eyes they had.

He shifted next to you as he regarded everyone else around the table as they offered small smiles of encouragement his way, which made your smile brightly in thanks to them all. Finally, his eyes found Fury again slowly and he clasped his hands together as he sat forward.

“You seem to think I am good at working with others.” Your hand touched his back worried that he would fail this meeting and be locked away again, but he continued after a brief pause to glance back at you before continuing. “However, everyone knows that is not the case. If I were to look at working with someone else, I wouldn’t even know who I would work well with and who I would not. I have walked the tower, on certain floors that have been permitted mind you, and no one has even tried to speak to me. So, tell me, why this meeting now?”

Director Fury smirked and Tony leaned forward cutting off anything the man was going to say. “In our offense, Reindeer Games, you did try to destroy us. We want to make amends, and it was brought to our attention that we cannot do that unless we acknowledge you in our tower, in our lives, and possibly in our team. What we offer is of value in the end. We protect the innocent and destroy the rest. Something I imagine you might enjoy.”

A smile crossed Loki’s face and you knew that this was going to take a turn, but you were prepared to intervene and fix it. You needed this to work. Needed Loki to make the right moves across the chess board you laid out in front of him. Needed him to follow you. Correctly.

“Now, destroying is something I do enjoy, but I want what’s mine in the process. I want to go to Asgard and see my brother when I please. I want my scepter, and I know you have it, Stark. I want my knives. My freedom.”

“Makes sense, but I doubt your scepter or your freedom will come now,” a man with short, slightly curly hair, nice tan, and easy eyes leaned forward and Loki froze under your touch. You smiled behind your drink.

“Banner is right, I don’t like the idea of giving you back your scepter. It contains an infinity stone, and the idea of you being able to have the option to manipulate anyone makes me, and everyone else I’m sure, nervous.” Steve was leaning forward now trying to reason with Loki.

Loki glared at them all before looking at you over his shoulder, “Your opinion means more to me than these idiots’. What do you think?”

“I think they are making you angry and you are letting them. I think you are trying to purposefully ensure you don’t become a member of the team. I think you should calm down and reason with them if you want your way in the end.” You smiled slowly as you rubbed circles into his back noticing the shine in his eyes at your words.

You felt eyes on you and noted that everyone was watching your exchange unsure of what to make of it. Maria and Natasha knew of your memories and Tony knew enough to know that the two of you were familiar.

“Should we go back to your room and discuss this further, Loki? Perhaps having everyone here and springing this on you was too soon. I had hoped you would have taken better to it.”


	9. Chapter 9

# Chapter 9

You followed him to his room after you both left the meeting and got on the elevator. With his back to you as he walked, you let your true colors through as you glared icily at his back needing him to join them. Yes. You needed him to become one of them if anyone of this was going to go the way it needed to.

He stopped short at your room, then walked in abruptly as you raised a brow at his direction. “Loki?”

“Why? Why now? It’s been barely a week and no one has spoken to me until now. Why is everyone suddenly so-” he turned and looked at you carefully as your facial expression turned neutral quickly, “what did you say to them?

Sighing and rolling your eyes you sat on the couch in your living room shaking your head, “I didn’t really say anything. I did however, make it clear to Maria that nothing was ever going to come if they all kept shunning you instead of letting you make your amends.”

“Maria?” He spat her name and looked insulted. “Why would she care? Is she so concerned with holding your hand and calming you that she can’t see that I don’t want to be one of them?”

“Have a seat, Loki. Stop pacing.”

Loki sat down with a snarl as he looked around trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

Slowly you stood and walked behind him letting a cruel smile cross your features as you laid your hands on his shoulders, massaging them softly, “Prince Loki Laufeyson, you must think about everything and everyone involved. If you want something, you must work for it.”

“Why should I work for them?” His shoulders relaxed at your touch though his words were still icy as you had to bite your tongue to keep from laughing.

“Now, now. Do you intend to stay in _King _Thor’s shadow forever?” Loki fully tensed under touch at that question as you knew he wouldn’t like that title for his brother.__

__

__Loki relaxed and touched your left hand with his, “Sit by me, little one.”_ _

__

__You walked around letting your cruel smile fade into a small one as you sat by him, leaning against him as he wrapped his left arm around your shoulders._ _

__

__Looking at the wall he seemed to be contemplating your words and slowly he turned to you with mischief flashing in his eyes and his small smile chuckling. “Little one, you are right. I should be playing nice with them, otherwise I’ll just end up in chains again. I’ll agree to work with them for a bit, then. See if it gets me back home.”_ _

__

__Home. You missed Asgard, but you knew you really only missed Lady Frigga and her smile that had been your saving grace. She enjoyed your time together and sometimes helped plan mischief when time permitted. You truly missed her._ _

__

__Taking a deep breath, you looked at him carefully, “Will you be okay with me gone tomorrow night for a few hours tomorrow night?”_ _

__

__Loki looked at you questioningly, “Gone for a few hours?”_ _

__

__“Yes, I have tomorrow off, so I’m going out for a bit with Maria and Natasha. I can spend a bit of time with you here, but I will be spending most of my day getting ready and hoping for a good night.”_ _

__

__“Then I’ll come here and spend as much time with you as I can before you leave. Yes, though. I should be fine in my room for a few hours.”_ _

__

__Your laughter seemed to catch him off guard as he jumped when you started. “Your room? Oh no, sir. You have a party with the guys tomorrow night remember? Tony expects you there!”_ _

__

__He leaned back into your couch sighing as he remembered their ‘guys night’ and rolled his eyes. “Must I spend time with them? They are idiots, the lot of them and completely insignificant.”_ _

__

__“They are great people if you give them time to show you,” you said with a soft smile. “Besides, it would do you good to get laid or something. You’re overly tense lately.”_ _

__

__“I do not need to get laid,” he snarled at you standing up, “I do not know why you all seem to think so. I already told you, though, you’re mine and you’re my target. You won’t be here, so I see no point.”_ _

__

__Blushing a bit, you nodded and went to your room without a word and plopped down on the bed. You needed sleep, though tomorrow would prove a longer day than normal for you for an off day. It was the first time you had managed not to be out by yourself, you always looked forward to being alone. Perhaps, though, it would be nice to have those two join you._ _

__

__You felt the bed dip as he laid on the other side starring up at the ceiling. Both of you stayed quiet for a bit, then you looked at him slowly expecting to ask him why he hadn’t left your room. Once you looked at him though, his eyes were closed and he was snoring softly._ _

__

_He looks peaceful when he sleeps…but why is he in my bed? ___

You rolled out of bed to change clothes before laying back down putting your back to the God.

His arm wrapped around your waist loosely as he pulled you back into his chest and nuzzled your neck before kissing your cheek softly.

“I thought you were sleeping…"

“Hm, I was until you got out of bed. Don’t worry, I didn’t watch you change, but I would like to stay with you a bit longer…”

The question in his voice made you blush more as you snuggled back into him noting his cold touch, and fell asleep without complaint.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter one of the secrets of *your* life is revealed. Enjoy!

# Chapter 10

When you woke up the next morning, he was still holding you snoring softly.

You moved a bit, and he rolled over groaning a bit, then stilled.

Slowly you slid out of bed and looked over his unmoving form as you rolled your eyes with a smile. He noted that he was still clothed, but looked like an innocent child when he slept.

How can a monster sleep so peacefully?

Stepping into your shower you scrubbed yourself clean while in thought warring with yourself.

_His? I wasn’t his, I never was. This must be a trick, but my memory says otherwise. The idea that I’m his target is unnerving to say the least. Though, would bedding him really be so bad? NO! What am I thinking, have I lost my mind!? ___

__

__Getting out of the shower you dried off mentally berating yourself at your thoughts before pulling on your green lace panties, light blue jeans, and dark green halter top. Green. The color you’ve been wearing more and more lately._ _

__

__Looking at his figure still sleeping on your bed you glared daggers at him hating him for your thoughts._ _

__

___Knock, knock. ____ _

___ _

___You ran to the door before they could knock again, yanking it open, scaring Maria and Nat who were both taken back by your burst of energy this morning._ _ _

___ _

___“Sssshhhhh!” You said pulling them in before slowly closing your door all the while looking back at your room waiting to hear him get up._ _ _

___ _

___“Lunara?” Maria looked worried about the situation, but didn’t know what the situation was._ _ _

___ _

___“Loki, he’s still asleep. Don’t wake him, please.” Your words were even as you moved slowly to your bedroom to check on him. Sure enough, he hadn’t moved._ _ _

___ _

___The girls had joined you in your room as you moved around gathering your things._ _ _

___ _

___Natasha’s eyes were wide as she peered at him in your bed, then turned soft, “He looks peaceful when he sleeps. Why can’t he be like this when he’s awake?”_ _ _

___ _

___Maria chuckled slightly, “How can he sleep that peacefully after everything he’s done?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Shut up!” You hissed at them making them jump. Them. All. Three. Of. Them._ _ _

___ _

___Loki sat up startled by your hiss, and he looked at the three girls in the room before laying his eyes on you and you alone. “Green?” His eyes lit up seeing you in his color and you groaned._ _ _

___ _

___“I didn’t wear this for you, but I will change if necessary.”_ _ _

___ _

___He slid off your bed and sauntered over to you with a light smile, “Now, now little one. No need to be so defensive this early. Also, I do apologize for staying all night, but your bed is quite comfortable and having you so close again is relaxing.”_ _ _

___ _

___“You don’t have to apologize. In fact, go back to sleep. You have a few hours to rest if you want.”_ _ _

___ _

___“No, no. I will leave girls alone and let you all get ready for tonight. I told you I would stay with you as long as I could today, but they seem intent on staying and I don’t want to make them uncomfortable.”_ _ _

___ _

___“No, no! Please stay. We would like to get to know you a bit being that you took off last night.” Natasha forced a smile on her face to match her words a bit more and you shrugged when he looked at you._ _ _

___ _

___“Alright, I suppose.” He seemed confused, but went to the living room and sat on the couch so he wouldn’t be in the way in the room._ _ _

___ _

___Maria eyed you a bit, “He stays with you now?”_ _ _

___ _

___“No, but last night we came to an understanding and he will play the part of teammate as long as everyone is careful and doesn’t try to force him too much.”_ _ _

___ _

___The three of you made your way to the kitchen where you started coffee while you all planned the day before the evening main event. You were a bit nervous at the idea of them being with you, but you knew you needed tonight. You knew it would be good to get out and for him to play nice with the guys upstairs._ _ _

___ _

___“So, where are we going tonight? You never did release that little detail.” Nat raised a brow at you with a smirk that made you glare at her playfully._ _ _

___ _

___“I’m not going to tell you, either. You wanted to know what I do on my days off and you’ll wait until tonight to find out. Just…don’t tell the others…”_ _ _

___ _

___Maria and Natasha looked at each other before looking back you carefully as you twisted your hands together and looked at Loki who was staring at you with his head tilted._ _ _

___ _

___**“You seem overly nervous. Is it illegal or something?”** _ _ _

_____ _

**“No…just personal. Something most don’t know about me. I may show you later if you can manage to behave tonight.”**

_____ _

“Coffee?” You made yourself a cup, and a small cup for Loki, before offering the girls any. Both happily accepted.

_____ _

_____ _

As the morning turned into afternoon, the girls had managed to bring Loki into their conversations as the got ready to go out themselves. Honestly, the entire situation had you fully relaxed by time you were all ready to go.

_____ _

_____ _

At some point he had left to go get ready for his guy’s night and was at the elevator waiting for you all when you all stepped out of your room.

_____ _

_____ _

You had thrown on a pair of black ankle boots, a pair of emerald earrings, some gold bracelets, and pulled up part of your hair letting the rest fall, curled down your back. Natasha had dawned a pair of leather black pants, a red tank top, black boots, and done a bit makeup to brighten her eyes. Maria had just chosen a pair of blue jeans, brown ankle boots, a black halter, and left her hair down around her face for once.

_____ _

_____ _

Loki took in the three of you with a nod of approval, “You all look nice. I am sure any man who tries to start anything won’t get far, though.”

_____ _

_____ _

Natasha smirked at him as you all got on the elevator and went to the bottom floor together. “Yeah, well I better not find you in her bed when we get back.”

_____ _

_____ _

He laughed at that which took you by surprise, “Natasha, dear, relax. If I wanted to be in her bed, I wouldn’t want to be alone in it. She will be with you girls, so I think I would wait for her to return.”

_____ _

_____ _

Maria and Natasha both lightly punched his arms before walking towards the door away from you two.

_____ _

_____ _

Looking up at him, you took in his relaxed form and smile that seemed too perfect to be fake. His eyes met yours slowly, “Do be careful, little one. I wouldn’t want harm to come to you. House arrest or not, chains or not, I will come to your aid if anything comes to harm you.”

_____ _

_____ _

“You don’t mean that,” you whispered afraid at the sincerity in his voice. “You should get to your party, Loki. I’ll be fine. When I get back, I’ll look for you.”

_____ _

_____ _

“Do that. I would love to hear about your evening.”

_____ _

_____ _

With that he stepped back into the elevator going up to his party whilst you joined the girls outside and got in Nat’s car. You gave her the directions to your destination, both of them questioning you when you arrived and got out excited to see the bar.

_____ _

_____ _

All of you stepped inside where you were greeted by smiles and cheers.

_____ _

_____ _

“Luna!” “You singing tonight, right?” “Welcome back!”

_____ _

_____ _

“Singing? You sing?” Sitting at a table closer to the stage, you couldn’t contain your joy as they watched you laughing and smiling.

_____ _

_____ _

“Do not tell the others about this!”

_____ _

_____ _

“Lunara! Come on up! The stage is yours!”

_____ _

_____ _

Maria and Natasha both cheered for you as you ran on to the stage with a huge smile your face.

_____ _

_____ _

“Have you ever seen her so happy?” Natasha questioned Maria, who just shook her head.

_____ _

_____ _

The lights dimmed and the music started as a light blue light lit up the stage, and taking a breath, you opened your eyes and your mouth with a smile as the lyrics flowed out with a confidence that only the stage gave you.

_____ _

_____ _

_“You’ve got the words to change a nation"_

_____ _

_“But you’re biting your tongue"_

_____ _

_“You’ve spent a life time stuck in silence"_

_____ _

_“Afraid you’ll say something wrong"_

_____ _

_“If no on one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?"_

_____ _

Joining them when you finished your set of three songs, they were staring at you with wide eyes.

_____ _

_____ _

“W-what? W-was it…was it bad?”

_____ _

_____ _

“Holy shit,” Nat said slowly as she shook her head, “That…that was amazing…”

_____ _

_____ _

“Why didn’t you tell us you could sing like that!?”

_____ _

_____ _

“I-it makes me nervous when I think people won’t like it. I’m very conscious but Lady Frigga loved it when I sang for her back on Asgard. Here, the heart of the people who sing make me happy and it makes me feel better when I can give something back.”

_____ _

_____ _

You were blushing and excited as you pulled them on to the dance floor of the bar to dance every stressful thing that had happened the last week off with them.

_____ _

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three songs that were sung: 
> 
> Read All About It by Emeli 
> 
> Symphony by Clean Bandit 
> 
> Don’t Call Me Up by Mabel


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, this chapter is purely in Loki's POV as mentioned in the story itself. Hopefully you all enjoy this bit.

# Chapter 11

Loki’s POV

Watching her leave was hard enough and it was unsettling as I made my way back up to the 23rd floor. Dawning a plain black suit and combing back my hair, I rolled my eyes as I stepped off the elevator to greet a bunch of half-naked women and Tony yelling my name.

“Loki!” Tony came over and grabbed my arm pulling me further into the party to the couch in the middle where the meeting had taken place.

The original avengers, sans Black Widow, were all present with drinks in hand. Captain held out one for me, which I reluctantly took.

“To the avengers’ newest member!” They all cheered and downed their drinks in one go.

“What the hell,” I said and downed mine as well.

“So, will you be joining us? Or are you trying to find a way out?” Bruce laughed as everyone took a seat around the couch.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you mean by that,” I glared at the man in question, “but I do know that I am willing to work with some of you, as long as it means I can gain my freedom at some point.”

Fury sat down with a box in hand, “Well, consider this a start of a trusting point, Loki.” He put the box on the table and pushed it towards me.

Sitting up, I grabbed the box and opened it, letting a small smile creep across my face as I looked down at my blades. “This is a greatly appreciated gesture here.”

Tony smirked, “Oh, please. Perhaps we all trust Lunara more than we will ever you, and she seems to trust you, so this is us accepting her word about you.”

I looked at him slowly as I twirled a blade in my hand, “Right. Of course, she does. Lady Lunara is a good girl and very smart. You’re unworthy of her. Remember that, Stark.”

He smirked slowly, “Perhaps you seem to forget that we can lock you back up and tell her that you screwed up. Again.”

Tensing, I stood and moved to the bar pouring another drink. The party went on as everyone laughed and they were all enjoying themselves.

_“Now, now. Do you intend to stay in King Thor’s shadow forever?”_

Her words echoed in my mind and forced me to enjoy myself at this sad excuse of a party.

“You know, threatening me in regards to Lunara hasn’t worked well so far. She beat the hell out of us both.” Tony sipped his drink as he moved to stand next to me, but his words were true.

“Yes, I do apologize. However, Lunara is mine and that won’t change. I laid claim on her back on Asgard and she knows that.”

“Laid claim? How so?”

Shrugging, I looked at him carefully, “I told her that I would try to be worthy of her, kissed her, she kissed me back, and she stayed with me the entire night in my rooms dancing and laughing with me. The best thing about it was that she wore my helmet the entire time.” I smiled at the memory and Tony tilted his head trying to comprehend that how that was in any way laying claim on someone.

“So, Lunara likes the horns then, Reindeer Games? Never thought she would be the type.” He laughed and I punched him in his arm, which made him laugh louder as Bruce and Steve came over to join the conversation. Tony told them that you wore my helmet one night while dancing and kissing me and kept laughing. The idiot was drunk.

Steve’s brows went up as he regarded me, “Wait, so you two are a thing?”

“Yes.”

Bruce tilted his head and nodded slowly, “Well it makes sense, I mean she is lovely and seems to be able to tolerate Loki than most and she has a way of calming him. Lunara has also been defensive in the past regarding Loki, too.”

“You’re right,” Tony said finally calm once again, “she is defensive about him, but I never would have thought that she and him would ever be an item.”

I rolled my eyes at them all, but we had a pretty good conversation for about an hour, before they all went off to enjoy the dancers that Tony had hired.

At some point, a beautiful creature with a tight, skimpy black dress, long legs, and black pumps made her way over and offered a dance. Giving myself a tall drink, I sat back in my seat and let her give me lap dance.

“Perhaps we could go down to your room, handsome.” Her words were soft and her ruby red lips were moistened by her tongue as she smiled sinisterly and ran her hands down my chest.

“No.” She froze and looked at me questioningly. “You’re not my target, but the dance was lovely. Get off.”

She got off slowly, and then turned with a huff and stalked off. Looking at my phone, I realize that it had been four hours since I had joined this party.

_She should be back now. Where is she?_

As if on cue, the elevator chimed as three bodies almost fell out laughing. Everyone stopped and cheered their arrival as I kept my eyes on Lunara.

Beautiful. She was drunk.

“Well, I’m gonna head down to my room, good night ladies!” Her voice trailed over to me as Tony helped on her the elevator. My stomach twisted as I took the stairs down following them.

Opening the door, my anger boiled as I saw him kiss her.

Growling, I grabbed him and threw him back in the elevator sending him back up, without killing him.

Turning back to her, she was eyeing me carefully, yet on guard.

_“How dare you let him touch you.”_

Fear. I felt it run through her as she opened her door and ran in, me following behind angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the last two chapters were mentioned as being cute, but this is where that stops. Over the next few chapters, you see that "you're" quite cruel and more like Loki than possibly possible. Hopefully you enjoy the rest of the story as I only plan on about 30 chapters, so the next few chapters are pretty quick.


	12. Announcement

# Announcement for Chapter 12

Hello everyone, we are now 11 chapters in. This fan fiction will not be that long, maybe around 30 chapters long, that is it. Haven’t decided yet, but I will say that Chapter 11 has led us into one of my warnings: the rape warning.

With this being said, I will post chapters 12 and 13 back to back, so please please please skip to chapter 13!

DO NOT READ CHAPTER 12 IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU!!!

This may not be as brutal as some expected, mostly due to that fact that I have not written a very dark, possessive Loki yet in this, but he does come out in the next couple of chapters. There will be more violence, and yes there will be a massive fight coming up here.

I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my fan fiction and this will be only rape chapter in my fan fiction. Promise. Just please skip to the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!! Rape Scene

# Chapter 12

Fear. The first time you ever actually felt afraid of Loki. Seeing him throw Tony on the elevator and seeing the rage in his eyes when he looked back at you. That was enough to make you fear for my safety.

Running into your room, you heard the door slam shut and lock and felt your blood turn cold as you turned and saw him coming towards you.

“You little bitch. I told you that were mine! How dare you let him put his fucking mouth on you! How dare you let him get that close!” He spoke slowly, and the words were filled with venom as your legs gave out and fell to the floor.

Dizzy. The room spun around you and you cursed yourself for drinking so much.

“Loki,” you began slowly as you tried to stand.

“Don’t bother,” he spat before grabbing you and throwing on your bed, “I’ll obviously have to show you and remind you who the fuck you belong you, pet.”

“What?” Your arms were suddenly yanked over your head and held in place as your legs were pulled apart and held still.

Loki waved his hand and you were naked instantly, your nipples hardening as the cold air hit them. Your fear escalated as you tried to pull against the invisible restraints. Damn his magic!

“Now, now pet. Don’t push yourself,” he purred as he climbed on to the bed, his own clothes gone.

Looking at him, your eyes widened before you screamed, only to be stopped as his hand curled around your throat cutting off all sound.

“You are mine and you will remember that. Never question it. Never doubt it.”

You felt your insides curl as his teeth found your collarbone harshly, knowing he would leave a mark.

His hand left your throat as you writhed under him.

“Loki, stop it!”

“No. You are mine!” His lips found yours harshly as he kissed you, his left hand finding your breast squeezing hard causing you to call out.

“Mine.”

His lips moved down your neck leaving marks across your skin. While writhing under him, you tried pulling on your restraints more.

His right hand slid down to your pussy sliding his fingers up and down your folds, causing you to freeze under him. “L-loki…no….” You were lightheaded, breathing hard, and you could feel your body reacting to his touch against your wishes.

He slid a finger inside slowly as he growled, “So wet already. You really are mine, aren’t you?”

Adding a finger, he put his mouth over your left breast nipping and pulling your nipple while thrusting his fingers in and out of you harshly.

Sitting up, he kept his fingers moving in you as he pulled out one of his knives, “You will know your place.”

Removing his fingers, he flipped you over and put you on your knees, baring your ass to him.

_Slap! Slap! Slap! ___

__

__He hit you three times, hitting the same spot each time causing you to whimper and move around._ _

__

__Then you felt it, the knife cutting your skin, painfully as he cut across your skin. Soon it was over, but you saw the blood sliding down your sides on to the bed._ _

__

__Then, you felt the head of his cock, pushing against you, then he thrust inside._ _

__

__“Loki!” You screamed his name as you felt yourself tear as he pushed himself inside. You weren’t prepared for this, for him, for his size._ _

__

__He thrust in and out painfully, not caring how much blood there was._ _

__

__Leaning down, he pushed you into the bed as he nipped at your ear, “Don’t forget who the fuck you belong to!”_ _

__

__He snapped his hips and you came hard on him, which only seemed to please him._ _

__

__Rolling you over, he wrapped his hand around your throat cutting of your words as you were about to speak._ _

__

__He slid out of you slowly, before waiving his hand immediately cleaning himself, he pulled you up by your throat with a cruel smile. “Mine.”_ _

__

__His cock was forced down your throat as he grabbed your hair and face fucked you as tears ran down your face._ _

__

__“Good girl. Take my cock like the good little bitch you are!”_ _

__

__Another few thrusts, and pulled out before moving back in between your legs, thrusting back inside you._ _

__

__“Loki, no! Stop! You…you already…”_ _

__

__Your arms were twisted and locked in place under you as you were lifted off the bed. Grabbing your hips hard, he thrust in and out of you. By this point you could hear the sounds of yourself after having cum._ _

__

__Had you not been drinking, you could have fought him off, but now he has carved in to your back, bruised your hips, pushed his way inside, and left marks across your neck._ _

__

__He has taken two of your holes. What more could he do?_ _

__

__Moving, he shifted and slid his hand around to your ass, rubbing against your hole._ _

__

__“Loki, no! Anything but that! Haven’t you done enough!?”_ _

__

__You were begging, writhing, and crying against him, then froze as his finger slid inside._ _

__

__Thrusting his hips, he moved his finger in and out of your ass in a rhythm with his hips, then shortly added a second finger. Stretching his fingers, you cried out as he kept forcing your ass open._ _

__

__Then he slid his cock out of your pussy, lifted your hands, and slowly pushed into your ass._ _

__

__“LOKI!!” Your body tensed and tears streamed down your face as he moved and caused pain to shoot threw your body._ _

__

__His right hand found your clit as he rubbed circles against it switching his pressure on your clit making your body relax against your will._ _

__

__Loki fucked your ass as he smiled down at you, “All three holes are mine, pet. They all took my cock without much fight.”_ _

__

__“You…made…me…bleed…forcing…yourself…in…me…” Your words came out matching his thrusts you felt a coil in your stomach loosen, then release as you called out and came hard. Your cum shot out and squirted against his abdomen as you arched your back screaming his name._ _

__

__Whether it be your scream, or the fact that you lost it under him, or simply that your body tightened hard when you came, but Loki released his seed in your ass while your name slipped from his lips._ _

__

__After a few minutes, he slid out of you and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. Coming back in, he cleaned you off a good bit, before sitting next to you as you relaxed against the bed._ _

__

__“You will never be touched by another again.”_ _

__

__You slipped into unconsciousness at his words, the world growing black._ _


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pepper sees a bit of the real you, and it's cruel...

# Chapter 13

Waking in the morning, everything ached as you got out of bed. If you thought getting out of bed hurt, taking a shower was worse. Your back stung like hell, and you recalled him cutting in to you the night before.

Sighing you looked into your mirror and took in the bruising that laid on your throat from his hand, the hickies that lined your neck and collarbone, the bruising on your arms from the restraints, and the bruising on your hips from his hold. You didn’t even want to look between your legs. The pain there was enough.

“I am not sorry for what I did, but,” his voice was soft as he spoke from the door as he walked in and put a hand on your shoulder as a green wave of magic covered you, “I can heal it, except your back. That mark will stay.” Loki’s eyes narrowed dangerously and you turned to take in the giant L he had carved in your back before you glared at him.

“Thank you for healing me.” Shoving past him, you strode back into your room pulling out a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt after grabbing a pair of matching light blue under garments.

Once dressed, you pulled out a dark blue button up jacket that would cover the white shirt, and therefore cover the mark he carved.

Loki was watching you carefully, as he took in your coldness addressed towards him, though he knew that would happen.

“I don’t expect you to apologize, Loki. You were right,” you turned to him with a light smile that caught him off guard, “I shouldn’t have let Tony get that close to me and I am sorry for that. I’m yours.”

You walked to him and stroked his right cheek still smiling lightly, causing him to swallow dryly and his eyes to widen a bit.

“Yes, you are mine and you’re lucky I didn’t kill him.” His eyes darkened thinking about it.

“You can’t touch him, Loki,” you shook your head frowning at him.

“Why not? He touched what is mine!” He questioned you with dark eyes full of anger thinking you were protecting the iron idiot.

Grabbing his hand, you pulled him to your kitchen and sat him down at the island taking a deep breath as you started some coffee. “Loki, if you touch him you end up back in chains. For good. I won’t be able to pull you out of them again. You’ll be shipped to Asgard and thrown in the dungeons, if not executed. If you want to make amends and gain your freedom, you need to monitor your actions more carefully.”

Loki seemed to be contemplating your words before rolling his eyes and conceding. You turned back to your coffee pot before your smile came to your face.

_Yes, you need to stay out of chains. I need you for this to work correctly. ___

__

__Pouring a cup of coffee into a to go cup, you motioned for him to join you for the day._ _

__

__Going upstairs, you were greeted with a mess of people passed out everywhere, cups and plates strewn about, and the snoring of some of the avengers. Sighing, you rolled your eyes and got to work cleaning up the place._ _

__

__“Can you help me move them back to their rooms?”_ _

__

__Loki waved his hand and one by one each person in the room vanished from sight and you were amazed at how easy he did that, teleportation never came that easily to you unless it was yourself._ _

__

__He helped you clean the room up for about two more hours, before Tony stalked in looking horrible._ _

__

__“That was one hell of a party, what happened last night?” He grumbled and then froze when he noticed Loki’s glare that would have turned him to ash if looks could kill. “What is it Reindeer games?”_ _

__

__You coughed glancing at Loki, before giving Tony a glare of your own, “You…kissed me last night. Loki yanked you off of me.”_ _

__

__Tony’s eyes widened before he went on a full rant of apologies to you as Pepper walked in, then froze when she heard his apology to you. “You did what?”_ _

__

__He turned and looked like he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Back to your room, Mr., we will discuss this later. For now, I need to have a word with Lunara.”_ _

__

__Pepper wasn’t your favorite person, which you never understood since she was so nice and never lied about anything. She was also one of the only people that kept Tony in line outside of you. Though, she always seemed to watch you too closely for your liking._ _

__

__“So, you had a moment with Tony?” Her smile was fake as she tried not to appear jealous, which made Loki laugh as he wrapped his arms around you with feral grin that made her take a step back._ _

__

__“He kissed her and I threw him into the elevator sending back up here. Where were you last night to watch over the iron bastard?” Loki didn’t move as he spoke, but she seemed to want to run as he spoke to her._ _

__

__“Down, Loki.” You rolled your eyes as he growled and moved away to clean up some more cups. Stepping towards Pepper you stared at her with a level gaze, “Loki isn’t lying on this. I do remember that. Now, what did you need to speak with me about?”_ _

__

__Pepper waved you into Tony’s little work space where you both sat down on opposite sides of the desk. You sat where you could watch her and Loki as she seemed nervous about whatever she needed to say._ _

__

__“While you were out, Thor came by. Apparently, Lady Frigga has asked for you to return to her, but wants Loki to stay here. I don’t know why, but I do know that having him here while you aren’t may not be such a good idea. I wanted to discuss the options with you.” Pepper was all business when she spoke and right now, she seemed nervous and you didn’t like the mention of options._ _

__

__Narrowing your eyes a bit you growled, “Options? If the All-Mother wants me home, then I will return, but he will not be chained back up or locked back in his room, Pepper. I won’t allow that, and if I return here and find out that that is what happened while I was away, then we will be having a serious talk and I will remove him from this tower and take him somewhere where he may be more useful.”_ _

__

__Pepper looked taken back by your words and put her hands up a bit, “Lunara, I am not saying that that would happen, but he isn’t exactly...”_ _

__

__“Exactly _what,_ Pepper?”_ _

__

__“Trusted.”_ _

__

__Standing slowly, you turned so your back was to Loki as a cruel smile crossed your face as her eyes widened. “Trusted you say? Answer me this Miss, why would you trust him? None of you have tried. He only recently got a bit of leeway to try to make amends. None of you have given him a mission where he could prove useful. Perhaps Miss, if you got off your ass and talked to Tony, you would find a way to make him useful here and try getting laid while you’re at it. I don’t want to deal with a bitch in heat who gets shaken up due to him kissing a woman he has no claim on. I am Loki’s and he is mine.”_ _

__

__Pepper stood up and backed away from you as you laughed coldly at her not even regretting your words, “Be careful, Pepper. I’ve done nothing to hurt any of you, but if anything happens to Loki, I’ll have blood. He is useful, and you should try to use his power for good here while I am away.”_ _

__

__Turning you smiled sweetly at Loki who was staring at you both curiously, and joined him in finishing up the room. Pepper took off quickly and you knew that she most likely wouldn’t tell anyone what you said to her or how you acted. She wasn’t a liar, but you were also nice and calm around them all, unless it came to you being “nervous.” They wouldn’t really believe her and the cameras wouldn’t show your performance either in that part of the room being that your back was to the camera and your body covered her facial reactions pretty well._ _

__

__Loki was the key to your game._ _

__

__You had an endgame._ _

__

__He was it._ _


	15. Chapter 14

# Chapter 14

After the room had been cleaned, you had taken back to your room to prepare for the trip back to Asgard.

Asgard. The place you had made your home, but knew that you were not of Asgardian blood. Lady Frigga knew what you were, but kept it from everyone for some reason. Even Odin.

Odin. The All-Father. A man you couldn’t stand and wanted to see off the throne in time, and you would see it and see Thor crowned, at least for a time.

“Where are you going?” Loki’s velvety voice slid across your body as you turned to him slowly considering the best way to answer him without insult.

“Asgard, my prince. Your mother has summoned me.” Your eyes dared him to say she was not his mother like he had previously, but his tension and the way his hand came up to his cheek before brushing his hand through his hair told you he wouldn’t.

“Ah, and I assume I am to stay behind,” his tone was soft and he seemed sad being stuck on Midgard longer than he felt necessary.

A thought crossed your mind quickly as you smiled a feral smile at the idea, before moving into the character you had developed while on Midgard. The kind hearted soldier.

“Loki,” your voice was soft as you touched his arm, “perhaps this time with me away you could work on getting to know the others better. Work on becoming an avenger to make amends. You’re a trickster by nature, but you can play the part of soldier.”

Loki’s eyes found yours as he contemplated your words, “You have lost your mind, Lady Lunara.”

“Have I? Think about it, you spent most of your time in Asgard either reading, with your mother, or with Thor on a battlefield. What makes that different from here? You’ve either been reading, been with me, but yet you haven’t gone out to fight yet with the others. Now’s your chance.”

You turned and went back to preparing a small bag, that held a box that with your magic could become bigger or smaller on demand and personal items not really needed.

Grabbing the bag, you went to the elevator and Loki joined you on the way up to the helicopter pad that was used as a gateway to the other realms with the Bifrost.

“Be safe up there, Lady Lunara.” He nodded at you solemnly and it hurt that he was not able to join you. Loki wanted to go back, wanted to see his mother, but couldn’t. That was the worst punishment he could ever receive.

“I will. Heimdall!”

The golden light came immediately at your call and you rushed upwards away from Midgard through the Bifrost and went home. You always found the ride to be rushed and made you a bit dizzy.

“Thank you, Heimdall. It’s good to be home.” You smiled at the tall man taking in his dark skin, tall built body, and then looked into his golden eyes. The horned helmet he wore always made you want to laugh at him, but it made him look more the warrior everyone knew he was capable of being if needed. He was strong and brute force, someone you respected.

“Welcome home, Lady Lunara. I trust that the All-Mother will be pleased with your return.” He smiled slightly as he nodded at you and waved over to a horse drawn carriage that was waiting for you.

Two royal guards were posted by the door as you approached. The ride to the palace was quick and gave you time to plan out your day here to your advantage. Stepping down, you stepped up the stairs leading into the palace and went straight up to the doors. One of the royal guards that had rode back with you opened the door and led you inside. “Her majesty is waiting for you. Come with me please.”

“May I stop by my room first? I’d like to be dressed appropriately for her majesty.”

Frowning at you, he took in your attire and nodded his approval of your request.

Up the stairs to the fourth floor of the palace, you made your way down to the hall stopping at a golden door that matched the others, save for the purple diamond that marked the room as yours.

Stepping inside you looked back at the guard, “I’ll be a moment.” Just then a maid scurried to your side at your door smiling up at the guard, and then shoved you inside slamming the door behind you both.

“Nira!” You gasped looking at the brunette maid who had joined you. She was about three inches shorter than you, had gorgeous blue eyes, long brown hair she kept in a simple braid down her back, and a complexion that made you envious.

“Lady Lunara! I was happy to hear of your return! I’ll be happy to help you prepare for your tea with her majesty.”

Pulling open your closet, she took in your dresses, contemplating which one would suit the occasion. “The green one, please Nira. I think I would like to wear colors that Lady Frigga would enjoy.”

Nira shrugged as she grabbed an emerald green dress out of the wardrobe and laid it on your bed as you stepped out of your clothes, except your panties, you kept those on. The girl helped you step in to your dress and turning around she gasped at the L carved into your back.

“Nira,” your voice was steady as you caught her eyes in the mirror, “no one is to know about that. Do you understand me? At least not yet. Prince Loki did what he thought was needed. It was a simple reminder of a time here together between us.”

Nira’s eyes widened at your implication, before quickly moving to tie up the back of the dress covering the scar. Slipping into the golden heels was easy, as you pulled on some gold bracelets and adorned a golden chain around your neck. You let her brush out your hair, noting that it was a little past your waist now, and let her move it to an extravagant braid that held flowered pins down it in a pattern of greens and golds.

Moving to the mirror, you took in your form, and enjoyed the fact that the dress dipped down and left a bit of cleavage open and you smiled knowing Loki would highly approve.

_Wait, why do I care if Loki would approve? The bastard raped me, sliced an L in my back, and told me it was necessary. The right bastard. ___

__

__You stepped out and the guard raised a brow at the color choice of your dress, but decided better on speaking as he led you to the dining hall, then out on the terrace where Lady Frigga was waiting._ _

__

__Frozen in place at the sight of her, your breath caught. Her hair was brushed out and left unbraided down her back and she was wearing a light red dress that covered everything but her arms. A true queen, and when she turned to you with a genuine smile, you sniffled as tears fell from your eyes and you ran into her arms._ _

__

__The queen held you tightly for a moment, before stepping back with a light laugh. “I’ve missed you too, Luna. Tell me, what’s it like on Midgard?”_ _


	16. Chapter 15

# Chapter 15

An hour later you had described a good bit of Midgardian life to Lady Frigga who laughed and asked questions about certain things as you spoke.

She sighed and sat back in her chair looking at you carefully, then asked the question you knew was coming at some point. “How about Loki?”

“Loki is adapting slowly.” You looked down at your hands to contemplate how to tell her what happened, then looked up at her coldly knowing she knew who you were. “Your son is an idiot, that after attacking Midgard and being sentenced to live there as punishment by Odin was locked away on a floor in the Stark Tower by himself where he was not allowed to leave. After about six months of my being there, Tony asked me to evaluate him if I could. That didn’t go very well, as I slapped him for insulting you, but I did manage to convince them that unless they let him into their world, let him out of his room, and let him have a bit of freedom that he would never fully atone for his actions. So far, they seem to trust me and have given him free roam of the tower, and even asked him to be an avenger.”

Lady Frigga regarded you softly as your words reached her, “I can understand your disdain of my son, Lunara but he doesn’t deserve to be punished like he is.”

“Of course, because him trying to take over a planet was not his idea and we all know he was forced to do so.” You couldn’t keep the anger out of your voice, and for once you let the tears fall as you thought about how angry you had originally been when his sentencing had been proclaimed. “Odin will pay for this and you know that, Frigga!”

She flinched at the anger in your words, “I don’t doubt that, but it all comes down to what you intend to do. I know that Loki will always hold a soft spot for you, but will you ever tell him what you are?”

As you were about to answer, the door to the dining hall opened and Odin strolled in. 

_So, the bastard has finally awoken from his Odin sleep. ___

__

__As he approached you both, you closed your eyes and forced yourself back into character as you rose from your chair and curtsied to the All-Father._ _

__

__“All-Father, you are looking well.”_ _

__

__He regarded you with a look of curiosity before looking at his wife, “Lady Frigga, my darling I thought you would be alone. Forgive me, was I interrupting?”_ _

__

__“No,” you cut in quickly sparing a glance at the woman who moved to his side, “we just finished our discussion. I was about to leave and head back to my quarters. Now that you have woken, I’m sure Thor and Lady Frigga would like to inform you of things that have transpired in your absence.” With that, you walked off the terrace as the coldness returned to your features leaving the dining hall._ _

__

__Instead of going left towards your chambers, you forked a right and went up a couple more floors, moving towards a part of the palace you could walk blindfolded. Finally, you stopped at a pair of tall black doors that held a mystery to most in the palace. Loki’s rooms._ _

__

__Stepping inside, you smiled noting that nothing had changed, though it was dusty from the lack of use and cleaning. Waving your hand, the room sparkled as if it had just been polished and fully cleaned, which pleased you._ _

__

__Moving to your right, you stopped just short of the wardrobe where his helmet was. You knew that because you had put it back after he was brought was to Asgard by Thor. Opening it, you gulped taking in the golden horns that you always loved._ _

__

__Slowly you pulled it out of the wardrobe and set it on the bed and then set to grabbing more of his clothes. Looking at everything you grabbed, it was clear that you would need that box of yours, so you conjured it in your hand which took a couple of minutes. You seriously envied his luck with teleportation spells._ _

__

__Making the box bigger, you set everything in it carefully then closed it, shrank it, and left the room with the box in your hand. Teleportating yourself to your room when you heard footsteps down the hall, you growled putting the box back in your bag._ _

__

__Nira was waiting for you by your bed as she had when you were still living here, which amused you._ _

__

__“Lady Lunara, would you like a bath?”_ _

__

__“Yes, please.”_ _

__

__“The All-Father is awake! Its happy news is it not?”_ _

__

__“Hm.”_ _

__

__“I honestly thought this would it, that he wouldn’t wake up this time.”_ _

__

__Using your magic, you untied your dress and stepped out of it as you watched her prepare your bath._ _

__

__“I mean he,” she was cut off by your hand closing around her throat._ _

__

__“Nira, what have I told you about speaking of him in front of me when we are alone?”_ _

__

__She whimpered and you dropped her and sat in your bath glaring at the wall as she apologized for her words. Odin was never a good subject with you._ _

__

__“Lunara, what will happen to Loki?” Her question was soft as she sat by the bath looking at you carefully._ _

__

__“Loki will return soon enough, Nira. There’s no question about that. He just needs to remember that he is more than just a prince living under Thor’s shadow. He is Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Jotunheim. That is where he is needed.”_ _

__

__“You…will you stand by him when he comes back and goes there?”_ _

__

__“Perhaps. He has marked me as his in his own way.”_ _

__

__After a few minutes, you stood and stepped out of the tub using magic to dry yourself off, you sat on the bed slowly as you contemplated everything that had to be done and figured out what you were going to do._ _


	17. Chapter 16

# Chapter 16

_“Loki, what are you doing?” You giggled as you looked at him with a smile. He was currently in a tree trying to get an apple down._

_“I’m getting you an apple! Didn’t you want one?” He smiled down at you as he almost fell, again._

_Rolling your eyes, you put your hands on your hips, “You could have used your magic.”_

_“This will mean more, though!”_

_**Thud.** He fell off the branch and hit the ground hard, causing you to laugh at him._

_Loki glared up at you then groaned as an apple fell and hit him in the head before landing in his lap. You walked over to him and knelt grabbing the apple with a smile. “Thank you, Prince Loki!”_

_He turned from you to cover his slight blush as he stood up brushing himself off. “Y-you’re welcome, Lady Lunara.”_

You awoke with a start as someone started banging on your door.

At some point last night, you had fallen asleep naked on your bed, and now someone had just interrupted a perfectly cute dream.

Dream…no…that was a memory. You were barely 300 years old and he was around 400. Lady Frigga had just introduced you, and Loki took it upon himself to spend time with you since no one else really did.

“Come in!” You yelled pulling your blanket around yourself more than annoyed.

A guard entered, eyes widening as he took in your state. “I am sorry for waking you, my lady!” A blush crept across his face as he turned away, “The king has asked for your presence.”

_Odin?_

“Let me get ready, I’ll be down immediately.” He nodded and left you as Nira ran inside your room looking terrified.

“The king wants you and he doesn’t seem pleased.” Her voice was shaking and the idea of him wanting to see you and not being pleased made you smile.

Sliding off the bed, you stretched your limbs feeling the scab of the L pull as you did, and that gave you the best idea you’ve had all night.

Opening your wardrobe, you pulled out a backless green dress that covered your front and clasped around the neck in an elegant manner. Stepping into it, you clasped it and had Nira brush out your hair before pulling it up into a pony tail letting it fall across your back unbraided.

If Odin wasn’t pleased, it meant one of two things: either he thinks that you are planning on bringing Loki back in secret to over throw him for some reason or he thinks you intend to sway him into letting the prince come home and resume his life by his side. Neither option Odin considered a good one. Both you are considering for different reasons. Either way, Loki was coming home and Odin would know it by the end of the day.

Applying a bit of green eye shadow, light pink lip stick, and just a touch of blush you opened your drawers grabbing your golden bracelets which you pulled on before using your magic to shift them into one long bracelet that curled up your wrist in a manner of horns like Loki’s crown. Taking a deep breath, you conjured up a small head piece that mimicked Loki’s helm, but was more petite and feminine, and slid in into your hair smiling at the sight.

Smiling at your reflection you turned to a stunned Nira who fell to her knees as you walked past her and out in to the hall. The guard’s eyes widened as you walked past him, then you heard him gasp and you knew that he saw the L carved on your back. You didn’t care.

Your chess board was laid out in front of you, the pieces were shifting, and you needed your King in the right square and the other King in his correct position. It was time to roll the dice again and move the pieces accordingly. Then back to Midgard.

As you moved through the halls, you watched as the maids and servants eyed you with surprise at your choice in attire and you heard the gasps once you passed them. You stood by Loki for the time being, that was clear.

Entering the throne room, you saw Sif and the Warrior Three at the bottom of the stairs and their eyes widened when they saw you. Looking up the stairs you caught Lady Frigga’s eyes and she looked a bit surprised at your attire as well, but then she smiled warmly and you knew in that moment she approved every bit of the situation, at least what she knew of it. Finally, your eyes stopped on Odin as you frowned at him making it clear that you weren’t happy about being woken and dragged here.

“Lady Lunara,” he spoke with authority, “my wife has informed me that you have been helping Loki make amends on Midgard for his actions. Is this true?”

“Aye, my lord, it is.”

“Do you think he will ever manage to fully feel remorse for his actions?”

“Remorse?”

Odin tensed and rolled his eyes, well eye down at you, “Yes, remorse! He attacked that world after he tried to take over Asgard!”

You tensed and laughed a bit, “He was angry at having found out who he really was and then after having the throne dangled before him for years, you took it from him. Loki was angry and he acted out like a spoiled child. As for attacking Midgard, well we all know he was controlled to do that.”

“You insolent!” Odin stood slamming his staff down to the floor causing everyone but you to jump and look at him. “You dare defend him as if he did nothing wrong?”

Tilting your head, you heard the gasps of those behind you as the mark on your back was shown a bit. Glaring at Odin coldly you moved towards the steps, “He wouldn’t have done anything wrong had you not lied to him for years and treated him like he would have a chance at your thrown, King Odin.”

His face turned red and you smiled at his anger, watching Lady Frigga stand and try to calm him.

“Loki knew what he was doing and until he repents for his actions, he will never step foot here again!” Odin roared and you knew the conversation was over.

Bowing to him, you let your hair slide off you back completely and the room stilled as your L was seen by all, and more importantly, by Odin. “Loki Laufeyson may never return here, your majesty, just to spite you yourself. He cares for his mother and brother, he cares for the people of Asgard,” you paused as you straightened you back and looked directly at Odin with a cruel smile, “but you…he blames you for everything and until you can manage to admit you’re wrong, your son will never return to you.”

Odin paled as your words hit him, “Y-you...”

Straightening your back and staring at the man with a small smile, “However, All-Father, he will return to Asgard soon. I promise you that.”

You spun and left the room moving through the palace knowing very well who would be the first to find you this time as you made your way into the gardens and sat on the bench.

“It’s not polite to spy, Lady Sif.”

She came out from behind the bushes looking shaken. Her long hair was braided and she wore and simple red dress that covered her form, hugging her curves in a way that almost made you jealous.

“That was either the bravest or dumbest thing I have ever seen you do, Luna.” Sif laughed nervously as she sat by you looking at the ground.

_Piece one. Checking in._

“Lady Sif, you look lovely today. Have you seen Thor? I’ve been meaning to ask him why he wasn’t there to accompany me back to Asgard when he came to fetch me.”

“What? He didn’t accompany you?” She looked a bit annoyed by that information.

“No. Sadly I made the trip alone. Though all things considered…it may be for the best…,” you spoke sadly as you looked to the side a bit watching her tense next to you.

“Luna, you shouldn’t have to make that trip alone. As for the mark…it looks like he used a blade to make that.” Sif sounded concerned.

_Piece one check._

“Lady Sif, he raped me and carved it into my back with one of his personal blades to prove a point. I had simply forgotten that he had laid his own little claim on me years ago. He thinks I deserved it, since I let Tony kiss me while we were both drunk. I’m a little worried that Thor will simply over react and make the situation worse for Loki, who by the way is trying in his own way to make his amends.”

Sif stood and looked at you, “I’ll handle Thor, I promise. He won’t react too harshly to this news. If you claim to be Loki’s then I believe you.”

“I suppose, in a way, I am his and it makes me feel better knowing that I have someone who would look out for me. He is trying, and I know he is. This is hard for him and me not being there is probably making him uncomfortable.”

She nodded with a smile, “Then leave Thor to me! This will blow over, and if you think Loki can change and become a better person then I believe you.” With that she took off in search of Thor.

_Piece one, check mate._


	18. Chapter 17

# Chapter 17

 

Returning to your room you laughed richly as you knew that Sif would do exactly what you needed at the moment: get Thor at your door in a slight rage.

Sitting down at your table you opened a book and started reading. Nira brought you some tea and fruit to enjoy while you read and she stayed by your side watching you.

“You seem happy.”

“Hm, do I? I suppose that having the pieces needed in play can make one happy when it comes to an important game.”

Nira moved in her seat as she studied you, “So, your game has started then? Does your endgame revolve Loki?”

Putting the book down you looked at Nira, who knew what you were and knew you could be cruel when necessary, but she trusted you for some reason.

_“Bastard! Who does he think he is?” You yelled in rage after supplying a spell around your room to keep outsiders from hearing you._

_Nira was shaking behind you, but not because of you. Not yet anyways._

_You shrieked and let yourself change to the real you: dark purple skin covered in golden markings, dark red eyes, and horns curved out from your head and curved backwards at a slight angle._

_“Y-you’re a Jotun!” Nira screamed behind you, and you turned relaxing as you took her in._

_“Relax, I wouldn’t hurt you. You’re not my enemy.”_

_She took in your form as you stared at her waiting for her to calm. Nira stood shaking as she tried to take everything in. “Why? How? When?”_

_“Relax, Nira. You’re safe. I don’t work with Lady Frigga to hurt others. I’m only interested in Odin. I do want to keep Loki safe though, but during the convergence I was knocked out of my world into this one and she found me and took me in. I was barely 100 when that happened. She made me a worker in the palace and told me to hide what I was like Loki did.”_

_“But you aren’t…blue….” Her confusion was clear as she looked at your skin carefully, “I thought the Jotun were blue skinned front giants?”_

_Chuckling you held out your hand for her which she took and smiled at her reaction to your touch. “I’m not cold, either. Lady Frigga thinks that is due to my elfin blood.”_

_“Elfin?”_

_“Yes, I was born on Svartalfheim. My mother is a dark elf. She told me that my father was of Jotun blood, though he was banished when he rebelled against Laufey. He barely survived but my mother healed him and kept him alive. I was conceived. It’s that simple. I am not Asgardian by blood, but I am Asgardian by nature I suppose. I respect Lady Frigga more than anyone and I would defend the kingdom if necessary.”_

_Nira nodded slowly and looked up at me with a light smile, “You mean me no harm, so I’ll keep your secret.”_

You smiled at the memory and you knew that Nira would become a useful ally in the end, one you would ensure you kept near you.

“Ni, you know that I can’t give you many details as that ruins the game. I will tell you that it highly involves Loki, Thor, Odin, and Asgard. The first step is done, now the game has really begun.”

She smiled and nodded with a giggle at your words, and you smiled back at her before your door swung open and Thor walked in looking at you.

_Piece two. Checking in._

“Thor, it isn’t polite to barge into a lady’s room,” you chastised lightly knowing that he didn’t care at the moment.

“Is it true? Did he carve your back open?” Thor’s voice boomed and your eyes narrowed slightly at the sound.

Slowly you stood up and turned around moving your hair so he could see the L. “Yes, he did. I’m not mad about it though, perhaps I will look at tattooing it and making his mark permanent.”

His jaw dropped as you turned back around and smiled him. “You…what? No, he should be beaten within an inch of life for this!”

Sif ran in and apologized to you, which you shook off as you regarded Thor carefully.

“Thor, you should check your anger. It’s gotten you in trouble enough, do not irritate your father more than he already is.”

“I doubt my father would mind in this case. Loki has physically harmed the one thing that is keeping him out of chains.” His eyes darkened and you sighed sadly which caused him to look at you as you wiped a tear from your left eye.

“No, no. I won’t have violence on my part. You two have fought enough, don’t fight on my account.” The sadness in your voice drizzled your words like honey and he tensed as he looked at a loss for words.

_Piece two. Check._

“Lady Lunara, I will not fight my brother! Just please, don’t be sad or cry because of me.” Thor was always a sucker for tears. “He should at least apologize for this.”

Sniffling you smiled sadly, “He didn’t get time, I was taken away from Midgard and returned here before he may have gotten the chance to properly apologize. Will Odin keep me here away from him?”

You tensed your body as your eyes widened at that possibly turn of events and Thor shook his head violently as his eyes filled with determination. “No, of course not. I will see to it personally that he allows you to return to Midgard and continue to help Loki!”

With that he stormed off with Sif on his heels, leaving you and Nira alone once again.

Nira moved and closed the doors before turning to you, admiring your purple frame as you let up your magic and smiled at the girl.

_Piece two. Check mate._

“Do you need anything, Lady Lunara?” Nira’s words were filled with awe as you undid the dress and let it fall to the floor.

“I would enjoy a warm bath, Ni.”

Nodding she moved to the bathroom and started a bath, leaving you with your thoughts as you turned to your mirror and took in your form for the first time in over 100 years. Your skin was a nice purple, with a blue tint in the right light, and the markings across your skin looked more like glittered tattoos than anything else, but your eyes, oh your eyes were a deep crimson that gleamed darkly as you smiled.

Going in to the bathroom you watched Nira prepare the bath and you wandered how long it would take Thor to convince his father to let you go. You knew he wouldn’t let you leave without a fight.

A feral smile crossed your lips as you settled into the bath and thought about the turn of events. Nira helped bathe you, and you knew it was because she loved your skin tone and loved the patterns that went across your skin. Her hands slid across your horns and you looked up at her with a slight taunting look as she blushed and went back to your hair.  

You let her enjoy herself, though. After all, you knew you would be left alone for the rest of the day.

Tomorrow was a new day, and brought about your hardest challenge as well as your final chess piece.

 

 

 

***how I see you***

***you're just purple***

 


	19. Chapter 18

# Chapter 18

 

The morning was unkind as you woke up in an ill mood recounting Odin’s words. When you went to move you realized that you were slightly trapped, and looking down you saw Nira curled into you. Your hair was splayed along the bed and she was on it, with her head on your stomach and arm over your legs. You were still in your true form and you were unsure of how you felt about that fact.

This girl didn’t mind your true form, neither did Lady Frigga, but had anyone else walked in they would have screamed and caused a scene. Not something you needed.

Your magic surrounded you as you teleported across the room to the bathroom taking a quick bath to clean your skin of any sweat you may have produced in the heat of the palace here whilst you slept. Letting your magic cover you again, you looked in the mirror and glared at your Asgardian form hating the fact you had to hide.

“You’re awake.” Nira sat up rubbing her eyes as she smiled sadly at you.

Yanking on a light blue dress, she helped you strap it then braided your hair before you grabbed your things and left your room. At the entrance of the palace you stopped and waited for Nira to stop fidgeting as Thor noticed you both and started heading your way.

“Ni, whatever happens, protect yourself. Don’t worry about me.” You smiled at her as she looked at you with wide eyes.

“Lady Lunara, I fought with my father all night and he is rather adamant about you staying here longer. Though, I will ensure you get back to Midgard.” Looking down at your bags he looks at you in shock, “You’re trying to leave without permission?”

Shrugging you looked at him, “Well unless he told Heimdall not to let me leave, I don’t see the harm in trying. Besides, I know Lady Frigga will make him understand if I leave.”

_Speaking of, piece three checking in._

“Don’t you worry about Odin, besides after your fight, his body caved and he had to be put back to sleep. Seems there was too much stress on him upon his awakening so Thor, that puts you back in charge.” She smiled at him, before informing him he was needed in the throne room by the council.

Nodding to me he smiled, “Safe return to my brother, Lady Lunara.” He kissed my knuckles softly before nodding at his mother and heading off to the throne room.

You looked at Lady Frigga cautiously. “He was weak when he woke up?”

She smiled sadly, “I fear that all the fighting between the boys over the past few years has taken a toll on him.”

Piece three cracked before you and you frowned slightly.

“Though, he will wake up again, and hopefully by then this will all have ended and everything will be fine then.” Lady Frigga smiled at you, “I know you can help Loki. You’re good for him.”

Sighing you took her hand and let the purple show through in her hands, “Lady Frigga, you know I care not for that man, but Loki is my concern and I will see him make amends and make his name in a better light than he has so far. I promise.”

Nodding, she squeezed your hand before stepping back from you taking a deep breath, “Lunara, do you intend to harm Odin?”

A light smile crossed your face as you chuckled, “Of course. You and I both know the time is coming and Odin will not remain king forever. It’s time that Thor took the throne and not just when the old bastard sleeps.”

Frigga froze and Nira looked terrified at your words.

“Lunara,” Frigga started slowly.

“No. No, “Lunara that is dangerous, you should reconsider” nonsense of yours, my lady. The time will come, and when it does, I’ll stand by your sons and you.”

She nodded slowly as she processed your words, though you knew she would want to protect him and she would get hurt in the process if needed.

“Travel safely. Protect Loki, help him.” Frigga seemed defeated and tired.

_Piece two. Check._

You nodded, “Now, my lady you know I would protect Loki from anything and anyone at this point. He’s exiled from his own home and it makes him sad that his own mother won’t fight in his defense. One of us has to.”

You turned and walked away as Lady Frigga tensed and put a hand over her mouth as she fought back tears. With the words you left her with, you knew that she would start considering more than what she had been in your absence. Someone had to fight for Loki besides you, and now you had Frigga in your hands knowing your words had struck a chord. 

_Check mate._

You smiled as everything in Asgard was just about where you needed it all to be.

Stepping in to the carriage that had pulled around to take you to Heimdall, you sat back and just laughed lightly enjoying yourself more than you should have.

“Almost time.”

Arriving at the Bifrost, you groaned at the bridge knowing what was ahead of you. Heimdall laughed lightly at your reaction, “Never going to get used to the trips, are you?”

“No.” 

He turned his sword and you began your descent back to Midgard, which was faster than you expected as you opened your eyes and took in New York around you.

You wandered what Loki had done while you were away, so the first place you went was to his rooms. Empty, he wasn’t there.

Going to your room you half expected him to be on your bed, but he wasn’t there either.

Changing out of your dress into a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, you went to floor 23. Everyone in the room was bustling and you bumped into Maria who smiled and hugged you, before pulling you behind her as she walked around.

“Tony, Bruce, and Loki are out right now on a mission. Apparently, there are some idiots messing with magic about ten blocks from here, so they are trying to subdue them and bring them back here.”

You froze, “What?!”

Pepper came in to view and you went after her as she got on the elevator. When the doors shut, you cleared your throat causing her to jump and drop her phone.

You grabbed it and handed it back to her with a raised brow, “Loki is on a mission with those two?”

Pepper nodded, “Well I thought about what you said and talked to Tony about making him more useful to us, so we opted for a mission with those two. Hulk can beat him if need be and Tony, well he and Loki…they actually get along when they aren’t fighting. The team made sense to all of us so this is his first mission outside of the tower.”

Arriving on the bottom floor of the tower you stepped out with her as the three in question walked in with a group of men who were in chains and being handed off to shield.

You stood back and observed the three as they laughed and talked amongst themselves, making you feel a tinge of jealousy.

Hating the feeling in your chest, you huffed and went back to elevator clicking the up button and waited patiently for the doors to open.

Loki appeared next to you as the doors opened and he stepping in with you waving to the others as the doors closed. “Hello, pet. You look annoyed, what’s wrong? I thought you would like to see me getting on with the lot of them.”

Looking up at him, you rolled your eyes and looked back at the doors not thinking it worth it.

“Did your trip go that badly?”

“Odin woke up, tried to keep me there by refusing to let me come back, and then when Thor fought to have me return it caused Odin to cave back in to his Odin sleep. My trip was fantastic.”

He tensed as he considered your words, “He…he tried to keep you from returning?”

“Aye, the scar on my back you provided scared him. He apparently thinks that I will help you lie your way back to Asgard and help you kill him or something.”

Loki pulled you into him, and you happily obliged. “You wouldn’t do that…you aren’t that person.”   

“I got you some things too, while on Asgard that I think you’ll like.” His words made you feel sick as you knew he was wrong, but you wouldn’t stop your game.


	20. Chapter 19

# Chapter 19

 

The two of you returned to your room where your bag was, and the second he saw the dress you had shed upon arrival he clicked his tongue in disapproval. It wasn’t green and you rolled your eyes.

Pulling out the box you had in the bag, you magicked it and made it bigger. Once you opened it his eyes widened seeing his helmet there. You held it out to him and when he stayed frozen, you shrugged and put it on with a smile.

“I brought some of your clothes back too, this way you could have a good piece of home with you.”

His hand found your arm and turned you to him as he took in the sight of you once again wearing his helmet and his lips crashed down on yours hard.

Without thinking, your hands found his hair holding him to you as your lips moved against his. A fire had lit up the room, or was it just you, you wandered as his hands peeled your clothing from your body.

Before you realized it, you were both naked, except the helmet which he left on you, and were on your bed kissing passionately.

You didn’t think you could ever want this after what he did to you, but at the moment all you cared about was his cold skin against yours as you caressed his back gently.

His mouth moved from yours to your neck kissing downwards nibbling on your collarbone pulling a whimper from your lips. You could feel his smile as his mouth took your left nipple in to it, his teeth nipping and pulling at it making you writhe under him before he moved to the right nipple assaulting it with the same ferocity. There was a throbbing in your stomach as his left hand slid down between your legs sliding up and down your folds softly causing a shudder to run through you.

“L-Loki…”

One of his fingers slid in you and moved slowly as his thumb circled your clit softly. He looked at you softly as he took his time making you wet, which under his heated gaze didn’t take long. Your whole body felt hot as he stared at you, and slowly he added a second finger in you and pumped his fingers into you until your hips were bucking against his hand as you called out squirting all over his fingers and hand.

“I do enjoy a good squirter,” he teased before sucking you off of his fingers and licking his hand clean like a cat. The sight made you blush and you whimpered as he slowly angled his cock with your entrance and slowly pushed in taking his time to open you.

Once he was fully in you, he kissed you hard and set a good rhythm sure to be careful not to hurt you, which only seemed to annoy you as you growled and pushed him up.

Loki looked at you confused, “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” you growled, “I want you to fuck me right!”

He smiled a feral grin as he thrust hard in you making you arch your back calling out, “Y-yes…”

That was all he needed as he took to a fast, hard rhythm rocking the bed as he took you and said your name over and over. Stopping after a few minutes, his eyes narrowed at you making you whimper at the fact that he stopped in general, but you were curious as to why he was looking at you the way he was.

“As much as I enjoy you in my helm, I think I’ll take that.” He removed his helmet from your head and placed it on his own head making you moan at the sight of him in it. Norns, you shuddered as you bit your lip, then sliding a hand through your hair you realized why you liked him with the horns on, they reminded you of yours and it made you excited. His hands found your hips before bucking into you harshly. The quick assault made you scream out his name as he continued his assault on your pussy.

You came over and over screaming his name and that seemed to egg him on more as he flipped you onto your hands and knees and sank into you from behind.

“You are lovely my pet,” his words stroked your skin and suddenly you felt ashamed of your skin as it wasn’t truly your skin.

“Loki, don’t say that.” The sadness in your voice made him stop as he turned you slightly so you were looking at him.

“You are lovely. I’ll say it over and over as you’ll call my name over and over. You are where you should be, under me.”

With that he thrust into you again, making you grip the head board turning from him. His hand reached around and attacked your clit as his teeth found your shoulder pushing you over the edge as you shuddered against him. He let out a gurgled noise as he bucked a few more times, then as you shattered, he became undone himself pouring inside you.

Both of you collapsed together on the bed and you fell into darkness.

_“Who are you and where did you come from?” Some of the other servants and maids were watching you curiously. Prince Loki was looking down at you with a curious gaze, the first time you had met the man, and you managed to dump a bucket of water on him and end up in the floor._

_“I’m Lunara. I…”_

_“Now what is going on here?” Lady Frigga showed up looking upset at the sight of you shaking._

_“This girl was not paying attention and ran into me holding a bucket,” the prince snarled as he waved his hand drying himself instantly._

_Lady Frigga sighed and put a hand on your shoulder with a small smile, “Ah, Loki, this is Lady Lunara. She will learn to be a great healer and learn to control her magic with my help. Lunara here is already very good at healing, but there is untapped magic in her, too. Lunara, this is my youngest son, Loki.”_

_“I-I apologize for running in to you, Prince Loki. I really should have been watching where I was going.”_

_He huffed and shook his head, “Of course you should, my lady. It is alright, I am dry now.” His smile was small, but it was the mischievous look in his eyes that made your heart stop for a moment, before you smiled back softly._

Jerking awake, you looked over at Loki who was watching you wide eyes in shock.

You sat up confused as to what had woken you, then you realized it out of the corner of your eye and you jumped out of bed looking at your arms. Purple.

Somehow, your form had slipped out while you dreamt. Loki was seeing you and you lifted your hands touching your horns with a contented sigh you looked at the man you had slept with.

“You…what are you?”

“Father was Jotun, mother was a dark elf.” It was simple when you thought about it, you were a half breed. A gorgeous half breed that Loki was slowly moving around.

“Why? How is this possible?”

“The convergence happened when I was around 100 years old and in the midst of battle, I found myself knocked into a portal that connected the realms and landed in Asgard. Your mother found me, took me in, and protected me.”

He seemed to be guarded as he took in the sight of you.

“All this time you were next to her and Odin…” That was when reality hit him, “Odin doesn’t know about you does he?”

“No, he doesn’t. He has suspicions, I’m sure.”

Loki looked at the bedroom door thinking about the situation.

“They don’t know either, and they won’t know, Loki Laufeyson. I’ll see to that.  I can’t have you fucking up my hard work now.”

“Hard work?” Loki peered at you as a cruel smile crossed your face and he froze.

“What game are you playing at?” He spat at you. “I will not allow you to use me.”

Laughing, you stepped towards him, “Use you? That’s all I’ve done, Loki.”

Loki’s eyes flashed.

“Think about it, Loki. All that time in Asgard that I smiled sweetly at you, talked to you, danced with you, it was all to get close to you. I need you. Your mother told me of what you were after we met the first time, and I knew that eventually this day would come.” Your words were sweet, covered in honey as you took another step. “I ensured that I was the one chosen to come and watch over Midgard while you were in the tower. Ensured that I was the one that was chosen to help you, to try to make you see your actions were wrong.”

Your right hand grazed his left cheek before you gripped his chin forcing him to look at you, “I managed to push you to them, managed to get Odin back in his Odin sleep where he may stay for years to come, managed to get Sif off my back and on Thor’s, managed to get them both to trust that I could help you. That I could better you. Managed to get everyone to trust me, all to get to you. You, my dear Loki.”

He was shaking as he stared at you with wide eyes full of anger, but also something else that you couldn’t place, “Why?”

“Because you should be King, and we both know it. I only laid out the chess board and made the correct moves. All it takes is to move forward, now that you are finally aware of this little game, you can play with me. You’ll have your time, but that requires trust.”

Loki’s lips found yours and you felt him against your belly. You had turned him on, you realized as pushed you to your knees and shoved his cock in your mouth. He used your horns to move your head, and for some reason, you didn’t mind. You liked it. Your hands wrapped around the base of his cock and jacked him in time with your bobbing, which caused him to moan your name and release in the back of your throat. Swallowing it all, you smiled up at him as his eyes flashed red staring down at you.

He was finally playing, but what would be his move?

You knew he would either fight you or join you.

Time would tell, but you had a plan for either option.

This was your game.

Your win.


	21. Chapter 20

# Chapter 20

 

Loki’s POV

 

I sat down on the couch in her living room contemplating everything that had transpired. To think that this girl was a half breed, and a Jotun half breed at that. Her kind was rare, if not incredibly hard to even make happen. She was beautiful though. I found her form very pleasant when her magic had woken me from slumber.

Purple, light gold markings, crimson eyes, and even actual horns. No wonder she liked my helm as much as she did.

I looked back at her room where she was fast asleep in bed, and bit my lip thinking about her words.

_“Think about it, Loki. All that time in Asgard that I smiled sweetly at you, talked to you, danced with you, it was all to get close to you. I need you. Your mother told me of what you were after we met the first time, and I knew that eventually this day would come. I ensured that I was the one chosen to come and watch over Midgard while you were in the tower. Ensured that I was the one that was chosen to help you, to try to make you see your actions were wrong. I managed to push you to them, managed to get Odin back in his Odin sleep where he may stay for years to come, managed to get Sif off my back and on Thor’s, managed to get them both to trust that I could help you. That I could better you. Managed to get everyone to trust me, all to get to you. You, my dear Loki.”_

Odin didn’t know what she was, but she wanted to make me a king. How? What was her game play?

It pissed me off knowing she had a game going and I didn’t know the play, the moves, or the actual end game. I didn’t know the main players or the hooks. Lunara had used me and played everyone. She wasn’t that sweet girl that everyone thought she was, was she? No, she was a cruel trickster who knew the game and had managed to run one behind my back for months. She managed to end up here on Midgard with me all with a plan in motion. She…she is just like me. Perfectly like me. Perfect.

Still though. How?

_“Your mother found me, took me in, and protected me.”_

Why had she hidden this from me? How come my _mother_ didn’t trust me enough to tell me?

That hurt more than Lunara hiding it from me, the fact that she hadn’t trusted me enough to tell me something this important. Had I known I wouldn’t have felt alone…things may have been different…

Anger. My blood boiled as I walked back into the room staring down at her, taking in her form. Her eyes opened slowly and met mine before she sat up looking at me with a blank expression.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Perhaps no, my prince, but your anger is seething and I can’t help but wander if I’m in danger at the moment.” Her eyes were filled with wander and almost dared me to threaten her.

My cock twitched much to my annoyance. “I wouldn’t hurt you, you are useful to me, especially now. Besides, it wouldn’t do me any good to hurt you. I don’t know what game you are playing, but my anger is not directed at you.”

She moved to the edge of the bed and ran her hands up my chest, kissing me softly, “I told you, I intend to make you the king you should be.”

“I won’t be the King of Asgard, Lunara and you know that.”

“Did I say Asgard? No, that throne is your brothers to take for a bit.” Her eyes darkened and it made me tense a bit as her magic filled the air.

“What’s your endgame, Luna? My being king can’t be all you have.”

Her smile told me that she wouldn’t tell me, but she wanted me to play.

Fine. I’ll play. For now.


	22. Chapter 21

# Chapter 21

 

Waking up, you saw Loki sleeping next to you. He always seemed at peace when he slept, but you knew he was plagued by nightmares at times. You turned on your side and watched him sleep taking in every angle of his features.

_“Loki! Loki wake up!” You shook him as he called out in his sleep._

_When he woke up, he looked at you his eyes brimmed with tears and you held him as he cried._

_“T-thank you,” he whispered after he had exhausted himself._

_“What were you dreaming of?”_

_“My…my brother…. I dreamt that he was killed during our last battle…that I hadn’t made it to him in time…”_

_“Loki, stop it. You saved him, you got him home. Leave it in the past. He’s alive because of you and he knows it.”_

_He sat up with a glare, “That doesn’t change the fact that it shouldn’t have come as close as it did. Thor never should have gotten that deep and it was due to my carelessness.”_

_You saw the sweat on his brow and back from the nightmare and you know it did no good to talk to him when he got like this. So, you listened to him, stayed by him, and watched over him after he fell asleep again._

You had never forgotten how scared he was when he had woken up and that was not the last of his nightmares.

_Though, did he ever have nightmares about what he had done whilst being controlled by the Titan Thanos?_

Sighing you slipped out of the bed and showered for a good long while. Two hours later you found yourself dressed in a blue t-shirt, black jacket, and a pair of black slacks on the 23rd floor at a desk going over Tony’s recent expenses.

_This man’s finances make me cringe, honestly at this rate he’s either going to be in debt, broke, or both._

Inputting everything into an excel document, you sent emailed everything to the accountant on duty for them to monitor and clean for the man of iron.

“Lunara, are you alright?” Tony was sitting in a chair to your right and the question made you jump as you hadn’t realized that he had come over at all. “You seem distracted, upset even. Pepper told me you and her had a talk and that she seemed worried about your well -being.”

“Did she now?” You raised a brow at the woman in question who looked in your direction before scurrying off. “I’m fine, just a bit tired.” Your eyes found Tony’s as you smiled a bit letting yourself relax and he seemed to be considering something.

“Loki did well on his mission with us. It was actually kind of nice having magic on our side. I was thinking of having him join us on patrol later.”

“I’m sure he would like that.”

“You think? Even Bruce has been warming up to the bastard, and so has Cap. Perhaps he would make a good avenger after all.” He laughed as he stood and walked off in the direction of Steve and Loki, who were immersed in a talk that seemed serious.

_When did Loki come up?_

Shaking your head, you realized that you needed to get yourself back on track. You were getting too comfortable here for your liking.

Laughter made you look over at the trio who seemed content standing around and talking all day. If it weren’t for the fact that you had played every card right so far, you would have let your game fall off the table, but you couldn’t do that. Not now. You were so close. All you needed was Frigga and Thor to make the right moves.

 

_Back on Asgard_

 

“Thor, when do you think I could see my son?” Lady Frigga was sitting next to Thor in the throne room and let her shoulders fall as the meeting had ended with the council.

“Mother, you and I know both know well that father,” Thor began.

“No, I want to see my son!” Lady Frigga stood and rounded on him with tear filled eyes. “We have wronged Loki and you know that. My husband does not sit on that throne, you do. You are king until he wakes.” With that she strode off with a hand over her mouth.

Thor sighed and put his head in his hands before thinking about her words, and after a moment he stood up and marched straight to the Bifrost.

 

 

_Back in New York_

 

Thor stormed in about an hour later disrupting the entire office as his voice boomed loudly, “Where is my brother?”

Loki sighed and looked downright annoyed as he made coughed from behind the man clad in silver armor with a red cape on his back.

Turning, Thor noticed the trio gathered together and that Cap and Tony were in a stance that said they meant business if anyone dared to threaten Loki. This amused you to no end as you made your way over to them slowly.

“Prince, sorry, King Thor, what are you doing here so soon?”

“I have come to return my brother home, Lady Lunara.”

Loki’s eyes widened as everyone looked at him. “Y-you what?”

“As King of Asgard, I am releasing you from your banishment and returning you home. Come brother, mother would love to see you.” Thor held out his hand to Loki, who gulped and you rolled your eyes internally groaning.

“Prince Loki, would you like that? Would you like to see your mother?” You put a hand on his arm maneuvering around Steve and looking at Thor cautiously.

Loki looked at you as his eyes flashed, which told you that he knew what you were doing. That only made you smile as you reached up and stroked his cheek. “You do not have to go. He cannot make you, but being there I can confirm that your mother would love to see you.”

He flinched. Check mate.

Sighing he let Thor lead him up to helicopter pad, you joining of course.

“Hold up!” Tony yelled causing the three of you to stop and look back at him. “Just so we’re clear, you are all just going to leave. Just like that.”

Thor nodded to him with a smile, “My brother is not of your people, he is only here due to him being banished and that has been lifted. He should return home.”

“To be fair, Thor, Loki has made his home here.” You spoke up for Loki who stared at you carefully, but your face was sad as you looked back at the team that had gathered behind Tony. “Loki…does he have a right to return here to them if he leaves with you today?”

The blonde man looked down at you then at Loki, “Of course he does. Why wouldn’t he?”

All the tension in Loki vanished at that knowledge and he smiled at Tony with a wink, “I’ll be back then on my own terms this time!”

Tony nodded with a smirk of his before stepping back as Heimdall called the three of you home.


	23. Chapter 22

# Chapter 22

 

Looking across the Bifrost, you felt sadness and Loki tensed again looking down the rainbow bridge as they arrived in Asgard. Thor led them to the horses he brought with him and Loki immediately recognized his mare and mounted up before pulling you up into his lap instead of letting you get on your horse.

Instead of questioning it, Thor just shrugged and together you all rode to the palace ignoring the onlookers who were whispering amongst themselves.

“You seem sad, I thought getting me here was what you wanted.” His hushed whisper made you tense as you shook your head slowly.

“Loki this is what I wanted, but not at the cost of your friends,” you lied easily as your sadness was evident and easy to work with.  

He tensed behind you at the word friends and he seemed to understand what you meant as he chuckled, “I can return though.”

Arriving at the palace, you hopped down off of Loki’s mare and waited for him to do the same before heading up the stairs to where lady Frigga was waiting. She had tears in her eyes as she took in Loki who seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

“Loki, my son!” She exclaimed then threw her arms around him happily, “I am so happy to see you home!” His arms tentatively went around her as he tried to breathe.

You could see him trying not to cry and Thor was smiling behind them as he took in the sight of his brother home as well. The sight seemed to hit you in the gut as you rolled your eyes and walked in to the palace heading to your room. A change of clothes was needed and so you sent a guard to fetch Nira.

As soon as you were stripped and were pulling out a dress, the girl rushed in slamming the door behind her looking at you with wide eyes. “Loki, he’s…you did it!”

Smiling at her, you nodded slowly, “Aye. He is home where he should be.” Your smile faltered as you looked at the floor and Nira came to you with questioning eyes peering at you. “He…he found a home with them…he was…he was becoming an avenger and he liked it. My game is tearing him from them.”

Nira put a hand on your shoulder as she took the dress from you, “What will you do? Will you end the game?”  

Looking at her carefully, you let your true form slip out and sighing slowly, you sat at your small table by your window. “No, Nira. That can’t be done, though it is a small part of the game. I wanted him here and I wanted him to get along with the avengers, but not this well. Though,” you smiled softly, “it does allow for more room to move when I’m done.”

She nodded with a small smile, “Then I’m glad it’s going your way.”

 “Can you fetch me some tea, Nira? I think Loki needs time with his mother.”

She bowed and ran off to get some tea while you sat there before deciding to slip out of your clothes and pull on a simple red dress that didn’t much tying. You pulled a book off on of your shelves and settled back down in your chair reading slowly.

After about an hour, you looked up as Nira came in with your favorite tea as well as a plate of fresh fruit. “I thought you might want a snack with your tea, princess.”

Princess. Something you never understood being called by the girl, but let it go. “Thank you, Nira. You’re the best.”

The girl joined you making small talk, until Loki stormed into your room and froze as he saw you in your true form with the maid.

“You…” he began slowly with a confused look on his face.

“She knows and I am glad she does.”

“I think Lady Lunara is beautiful. I would love to see your true form, my prince.” 

He scowled at her, “I don’t think so.”

You laughed lightly as you sipped your tea and placed your book down. “Loki, I figured you would have been busy the rest of the night with your mother.”

“Ah, yes. I have been invited to dinner by her and my oaf of a brother.” He sat across from you with a wary look though you didn’t mind. You wanted him wary, better yet, you wanted him to attack you and give you a reason to move faster with your game.

Nira fidgeted next to you and you stood before letting your magic roam over you concealing your form with a gentle smile before you kissed Loki softly, your hand gliding across his cheek, neck, then shoulder as you walked away from him to your door. “Nira, come. The prince needs time alone to figure out his next move.” With a light laugh from you and a giggle from her, she ran after you as you left Loki in your room to ponder his thoughts.

“Where to my lady?”

“I intend to speak with Odin while he sleeps.”

A cruel smile crossed your face as you moved towards the chambers that held Odin as he slept and no one bothered you as you made your way. A guard stood outside the chambers and you put on a solemn face and let your eyes meet the guard’s slowly.

“I would like to see the All-Father.”

“He sleeps, Lady Lunara, surely you are aware of that,” he spoke simply with a curious look at you and your maid.

“She simply wants to see him and speak an apology for her behavior and wish him a quick awakening,” Nira quipped as she glanced at you before looking at the guard with sad eyes.

He nodded and moved aside to let you in as he didn’t find either of you a threat. “Of course, Norns know we need him now more than ever.”

Going to the golden bed that encompassed the All-Father, you looked into the massive bed that held the old god as he charged in Odinforce as he slept, and you glared hard at him. Nira stood back and kept an eye on the guard knowing if needed, she could and would disable him for you.

“Foolish man,” you whispered coldly, “you let Loki Laufeyson into your realm, raised him as your own, but never once thought to tell him the truth. You never thought to tell him who he was, no, he had to find out for himself.” Your hand reached down and you touched his face with a smile, “Tell me Odin, would you stand back now as Thor is harmed and Loki took the crown?” He flinched at your words and you knew he heard you. “Loki doesn’t need your crown, he has me. You could have given him everything, Odin. He loved you.” With that you stood knowing you had gotten to the man who slept and left the chamber, thanking the guard with a smile as you pretended to wipe a tear away as you scurried down the hall with Nira in tow.

You went to the healer’s hall to see Lady Frigga, but she was healing some soldiers who had been attacked by some powerful sorcerer’s not far from Asgard. Standing back, you listened to the stories they told as they described some of the men and was astonished at the descriptions.

Grabbing Nira, you yanked her behind you away from the room heading back to yours to find Loki asleep in your bed. “By the Norns why is he always in my room?” Your annoyance was palpable and Nira tensed as you let her go and went to the window. “They described dark elves...I remember them well…”

Nira gasped and Loki moved slightly at the sound of your voice. “What’s wrong?”

Looking at him, you realized that he would be in danger…and it was time to up your game.


	24. Chapter 23

# Chapter 23

 

Once Loki was asleep again, you moved from your room quietly as you made your way to Thor’s chambers knocking slightly.

The blonde man opened the door and seemed surprised to see you standing at his door, “Lady Lunara? What has you at my door at this hour?”

“I wanted a word with you about your brother.”

He let you in without another word and you took in the room you were in not sure why the man liked the reds and silvers the way he did. By the fireplace was a simple black couch that was covered with a big silver throw, a fireplace that he had Mjolnir sitting on, an oil painting of his family above it, to the right was a desk that was covered in swords, and to the left was a door that you assumed was his sleeping chambers. It was empty, though you weren’t surprised since most of his time was spent on the training grounds, with his friends, or on a battlefield.

Taking a seat on the couch, Thor sat next to you with a concerned look on his face, “Is he okay? Has he done anything else to offend you?!”

 You laughed at his sudden explosion, “No, he hasn’t though he seems to be comfortable in my bed. No, I fear that he may be in danger here…Odin…your father may not sleep long this time and if he wakes to find Loki here, it may not end well.”

“Lunara,” he started slowly as he peered at you, “you seemed to want him home, but now you think he should, what, leave?”

“Perhaps, though I think he should be able to spend time with your mother for a bit. He did have something back on Midgard and we pulled him from that. Loki has a say.”

“Of course, he does, my lady. If he wished to go back none would stop him.”

Standing up, you nodded at him with a soft smile, “Thank you, Thor. You truly are an amazing brother.” With that you scurried out of his chambers running into Lady Sif in the hall. “Lady Sif!”

She froze at the sight of you leaving Thor’s chambers and you glared at her as she blushed and shook her head. “Is everything okay, Luna?”

“Yes, I just had a concern regarding Loki and figured I would see his brother regarding it. Good night, Lady Sif,” you nodded and strode past her heading to see the All-Mother.

After an hour of walking around, you found yourself back at the sleeping chambers facing the guard with a frown. “Is…is Lady Frigga…?”

“Aye, my lady. She wanted to be alone with her husband.”

“Nay, Eisenhard, let Lunara in.”

Sighing internally, you strode into the chambers and looked at Lady Frigga who was sitting beside a newly awoken Odin, who glared in your direction. “King Odin, you’re awake…again… So soon?”

Odin stood and you felt his power and you knew your game was coming to an end faster than you thought, but that was okay, it just meant targeting your final chess piece. Making him move.

“Yes, I am told that my son is back. I’m assuming this is your doing.”

Lady Frigga put her hand on his arm glaring daggers at him, “No, it was mine and Thor’s. You’ll not blame her for that!”

“I should leave you two,” you fidgeted under his glare as he waved you away without a second glance, which gave you time to look at Frigga with a smile that told her your game was running well and would come to light soon.

Going back to your chambers, you looked at Loki and you smiled cruelly holding up a dagger sending Nira away informing her to leave for exactly two hours.

Watching him sleep was always fun for you, he was always peaceful when he slept, but right now, you needed the mean, protective prince that you liked so much. You needed the warrior.

Your magic faded as you let your true form come to the surface which caused him to jerk away at the sudden change in the atmosphere. His eyes landed on the dagger in your hand and he jumped off the bed unsure of what you were doing as a feral smile crossed your face.

“A group of dark elves have attacked it seems, sorcerers from my homeland. It seems they have come very close to Asgard. Tell me, Prince Loki _Odinson_ , what would you do to save your people? Your father? Brother? Perhaps…even your mother?” Your words were filled with venom as you saw his eyes flare at the mention of his brother and mother. Then he moved. Quickly.

“AH!” You screamed as he appeared next to you grabbing your wrist and twisting your arm behind your back as you dropped the dagger, before you flung you at the wall in anger.

“You used me, told me you’d make me a king…and this is what becomes of it? I don’t believe that, but I will not have my family or people harmed.” His words were calm, calculated and you stood slowly as you tried to stop the room from spinning.

“Oh, is that so little bastard prince?” Your eyes flashed as you waved your hand sending him flying into your wall. “I’m not the one they see as a threat. All you ever wanted was to please Odin, but nothing ever seemed enough did it.”

Your words hit a nerve as his magic gathered around him, and before you stood the prince you had fallen for. His helmet was on his head, he wore his green and black battle armor, and his green cape behind him.

You stepped forward and struck him in his chest causing him to defend himself and he ended up tearing your dress a bit as he used a dagger to slice your right arm when you went to grab your dagger from the floor. As blood ran down your arm you turned and caught him in his jaw, which caused him to spin and kick you in the stomach just before he punched you in the jaw. Growling you backed up holding your arm as he used his magic to throw you back on the wall and he conjured chains to hold you in place. You hated his magic, hated the fight, but pulled against his restraints.

“You’ll stay here until I figure out what to do with you,” he spat just before you spat in his face. Not thinking, he headbutted you knocking you out, then left the room telling a passing maid that you were sleeping and tell everyone to leave alone for a bit while you rested.

After a bit, Nira walked in to your room gasping at you chained to your bed as she ran to your side pulling at the chains.

“Relax,” you coughed as you shifted back into your Asgardian form and used your own magic to bust his chains. “Where is he?”

“He ran to his parents like you thought he would.” She smiled helping you out of bed and slowly out of the room.

A smile crossed your face, “Aye, I’m not shocked. Though, I have forgotten how powerful his kicks can be, I think he came close to breaking one or two of my ribs.”

Nira helped you walk through the palace as passing maids, servants, and guards all seemed shocked at your state. You didn’t care, you had one thing left to do and it was important to do this correctly.

Approaching the throne room, you both stopped as you heard the yelling that was ensuing inside.

“You don’t know her! Why would she do something like that?” Thor was angry and his voice was booming as you chuckled.

“You don’t know her, either! She is not Asgardian!” Loki hissed as his brother trying to remain calm.

Entering the throne room everyone stopped and Loki pulled his daggers out when he saw you.

“Aye, I am not but neither are you,” you whispered as you played the victim in the situation for a moment before looking at Odin and Frigga.

Frigga stood and ran to you taking you in to her arms as she glared at Loki, “What were you thinking?”

Odin stood and slammed his staff to the floor, “Loki, the one person who fought for you is now here and you have harmed her? What say you?”

Loki turned to Odin and calmly put his daggers away, “Did you not hear her agree that she is not Asgardian? Or will you overlook that too, because I’m involved.”

Odin looked at you with a cold glare and Frigga paled as she looked down at you.

Slowly, you let your magic fade around you and you stood before everyone proudly in your true form as you stepped forward moving around Loki to stand before Odin.

“Your son, Prince Loki, only hurt me because he saw this, and thought I would hurt you all. He hurt me to try to protect you all.”


	25. Chapter 24

# Chapter 24

 

The entire room had stilled since your magic had faded, and you fell to the floor feeling weak from the blood loss. You hadn’t thought the cut across your arm was that deep, but looking down you noticed your entire side and arm was covered in blood.

“You’re,” Odin began but couldn’t seem to fathom the words as Nira fell to her knees besides you looking worried.

“She fell from her home in Svartalfheim when she was roughly 100 years old during the last convergence. Her mother was a dark elf and her father a Jotun and I know she would never hurt any of us,” Lady Frigga came to stand beside you in your defense as she dared Odin to challenge her with her look.

He sat on the throne as he took in the situation in front of him as you glanced back at Loki, who seemed confused as he kept his eyes on you.

“I cannot allow this,” Odin began, “you all, Frigga my queen what have you done?” He looked tired and confused. You had helped heal him a couple of times and had saved Thor and Loki a couple more times, and now here you were at his feet hurt, and telling him everything.

“King Odin, all your son ever wanted was to make you proud. Nothing more, nothing less. You have overlooked him time and time again, yet he still tried. When he found out that you had lied about who he was, he blamed you, tried to kill his real father, and didn’t even want to be king. He wanted you to wake up and see him call you his father, see him try to be the king the people needed. He was challenged by Thor, and they fought, and he let go of the staff when you arrived because he didn’t want to see your disappointed look.” You looked at Thor with a sad smile as he looked at the floor unable to meet your gaze, before he looked up at you and came to stand beside his mother with a smile at you. “When Loki fell, he was taken and tortured by a man I know will become a huge problem if left alone, and he was made to attack Midgard. He was forced, and it hurt him to do so, but he couldn’t call out to you because he was afraid you didn’t need him or want him anymore.”

Loki fell to his knees behind you and pulled you into him letting his magic coat your wound healing you. “H-how do you…”

“I know you, Loki. I know your head, heart, and soul. You don’t want to be king. You want that man to acknowledge you.” You glared up at Odin who seemed to pale at your words, the words you never spoke but had always insinuated when questioned about Loki. He was always a bastard, and you never wanted anything to do with him, but you knew the only way to give him what he wanted, what he needed meant a long, thought out game with the entire realm laying witness. With the throne room being the center of the palace, you knew the guards and maids would talk about this. You knew that Odin would not challenge Frigga. You knew you had played everyone and everything correctly.

Odin sighed and looked at his son with thoughtful eyes, “Loki, I have always been proud of you. I know I have never fully admitted to you how proud I was, but I didn’t hide who you were to hurt you, I simply knew you were my son and nothing more. I was proud to call you my son, even when you caused mischief. You were my son. The fact that you would go as far to hurt the woman you marked with your blade to attempt to save us shows me that you are still that warrior I always knew you were.”

Loki tensed and gasped as he looked up at his father, “I-I don’t...”

“King Odin, if I may,” you interjected, “I know having me here is not something you necessarily want, which is fine by me, as I would like to return to Midgard. I think I am needed there more than here, though I would like to come back from time to time to see Lady Frigga and Nira. I may also like to help with your dark elf problem by teaching the sorcerers here some magic spells that may prove helpful in the fights that will come.”

Odin contemplated your words as Loki swallowed hard behind you, “All-father, I would like to go with her. You exiled me there to teach me about humanity and find my way, but I think I found my home there, too. With the others.”

Laughing loudly, you all jumped and looked at Thor who smiled brightly, “Dear brother, I told you that you would like them once you got to know them!”

Lady Frigga looked at her two sons and then finally you with a smile, “My children, you have all found your ways thanks to the things you have gone through. Thor, my son, you will always belong here with us and with your friends. Loki, my sweet boy, you managed to find a home on Midgard as a fighter with the avengers around you. Lunara, you found a home here with me and a home on Midgard with Loki.”

She knelt and touched your cheek as a tear fell down your face, ‘Aye, my queen, though I think Loki may feel differently.” Rising to your feet slowly, you looked at Odin with a question in your eyes and he only nodded with a small smile before you took your leave with Nira helping you. After a good long hot bath, you redressed in a long green dress and headed to the chambers where the sorcerers were sure to be. They all seemed to have been given notice by the All-father of your mission to teach them and so you began as soon as you entered and gathered everyone.

Two days later, Nira called for a carriage to take you both to the Bifrost where you would take your leave. “I’m glad you can come back, but Lunara, are you sure you want to leave without him?”

“Aye, Ni, that would be best. I don’t know if he will forgive me for everything…or if he is mad at me and only healed me due to me defending him.”

She helped you out of the carriage as Heimdall looked at you with raised brows. It was then that you realized that you had not covered yourself back up after the incident in throne room and you were sure all of Asgard would know what you were by the next moon. Smiling you let your magic flow around you again, as he chuckled. “You never had to hide from me, Lady Lunara. You were never a threat, even when you fell to Asgard.”

_Of course, why hadn’t I thought about having Heimdall help me all this time. Oh well, another time perhaps._

He turned his sword and the Bifrost came to life as you smiled and walked ahead unconcerned for the first time as it carried you to Midgard where you would stay for a while.

Looking around the city, you felt the wind nip at your skin before you went to stairs heading down to the 23rd floor where the avengers were all sitting. They all jumped up as they saw you were hurt and your dress was torn a bit, but you only smiled and held up a hand.

“I...a lot happened, but I want to stop hiding from you all.”

Tony’s eyes widened as Natasha raised a brow, “Hiding?”

You fidgeted, took a deep breath, then raised your arms as your magic flowed around you leaving you exposed to them. The looks on their faces were of shock, fear, anger, and then…they smiled.

“Luna, we don’t care that you’re purple or horned. It actually makes more sense,” Bruce said as he laughed, “I mean, I turn green for crying out loud.”

You teared up and you sat down on the couch as your tears just came out in floods as they sat around you unsure of what happened. After everything, years and years of playing. Odin had finally acknowledged his son, who you had fallen for him at some point, and you had just left him back on Asgard. You ran from him. Ran. Like a scared child. Now though, you let go of your secret and you were accepted too. Something you didn’t know you did need.

After a bit, you stood and made your way to your room and no one stopped you as you got in the elevator and then sluggishly, made your way to your room. The last thing you expected was to see Loki sitting on your bed when you entered.


	26. Chapter 25

_After a bit, you stood and made your way to your room and no one stopped you as you got in the elevator and then sluggishly, made your way to your room. The last thing you expected was to see Loki sitting on your bed when you entered._

 

# Chapter 25

 

“P-prince Loki?” You were calm, collected and cautious as you moved slowly towards your door. “What are you doing here?”

He rose slowly off the bed as he looked to the floor with a purpose, “Lunara, I… You didn’t intend to actually make me a king, did you?” His eyes found yours carefully as he waited for your answer slowly making his way to you as you backed out of your bedroom back into the living space.

Your legs hit the couch as you cleared your throat, “No. It wasn’t. You never wanted to be king, but in order for you to get you on your feet, you needed a huge push. Bigger than I originally thought, but it worked. You found a home…a purpose…a family.”

Loki nodded as he moved toward you further, as he took off his crown setting it down on a table by the bedroom door. “I underestimated you, hurt you, and chained you…”

“Aye, Prince Loki.”

“I am sorry for that. Had you told me what you were doing-”

“The game may not have played out the way it needed. Loki, why are you here?”

He moved quick, caging you between his arms as you went to move. “I am here for you, since you helped me get this far. Thanks to you, I don’t have to worry about being king, my brother can have that, but here I do have a purpose.” His lips found yours hard, as his hands found your hair holding you to him. You whimpered against him, which allowed him to slip his tongue in your mouth.

Your hands slid his jacket off his shoulders as his hands went to unstrapping your dress. Piece by piece you undid his armor and helped him out of his clothes as he let up his façade and you looked up at his Jotun form. Blue skin, golden markings, red eyes, and the cold touch got a bit colder. It was beautiful and his skin contrasted to yours very well.

His lips found yours as he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist as he took you back to the bedroom and laid you on your back. Slowly he moved down your body as nipping, kissing, and licking your skin before his mouth found your folds and he sucked your clit causing you to moan and grip the sheets hard. You could have sworn he was sucking the soul out of your body as he flicked at your clit and glided his tongue over your folds quickly as he worked you further and further to an orgasm from Hel. As it crashed down, he licked up belly, in between your breasts, and up your throat. “Mine.” The one growled word from his lips made you shudder as he thrust in with one swift move of his hips. Kissing you hard he found a hard rhythm that had you both gasping, moaning, and growling as you fought for dominance with your tongues.

Rolling over, you raised to knees and looked down at him as you ground down against him causing his eyes to roll back. You set a rhythm of grinding against him and bouncing up and down on his massive cock. It was a good rhythm and he was a moaning mess under you as his hands grasped your wrists and then he moaned your name, which had you come undone as you climaxed screaming out, right before you felt him pulse in you as he gushed his seed deep inside.

You fell over and he sighed contentedly as he looked at you, and smiled softly. Both of you turned on your sides so you were facing each other.

“Will you tell them about this side of you?” You questioned him carefully knowing what the answer might be.

“No, I don’t think so. At least not yet.”

“You should, they took to me being this way.”

“Aye, but they always trusted you. I’m just now earning their trust, so I will need more time to hide this.”

Laying there, you took his hand in yours and knew your lives were beginning anew from this point forward. Neither of you would return to Asgard outside of the occasional visit. Neither of you were of Midgard.

Midgard was your home though.

Forever forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story. I am currently working through a couple different ideas and trying to get them typed up so I can start posting those!


End file.
